Freundschaftsbande Marauder's Style
by Lisande
Summary: Die meisten gehen davon aus, dass sich unsere geliebten Marauders wie Ron und Harry im Hogwarts-Express kennen und lieben gelernt haben. Was, wenn nicht? Wenn sich James und Sirius nicht ausstehen konnten? - PG um sicher zu gehen -
1. Default Chapter

Für alle, die es noch nicht wissen: JK Rowling veröffentlicht ihre Geschichten nicht auf ff.net - also kann ich schlecht sie sein, nicht wahr? Und leider zahlt mir auch keiner was dafür.

Aber dafür glaube ich auch nicht, dass JKR so eine tolle Beta hat wie ich - einen dicken Knuddler an Lastalda!

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Sirius Black war noch nie so nervös gewesen. An diesem Tag sollte er die Erwartungen seiner Familie erfüllen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm am Morgen eine lange Rede darüber gehalten, dass es seine Pflicht sei, die Familientradition aufrechtzuerhalten, sein Vater hatte - wie üblich - nur geschwiegen und ihn mit strengen Blicken gemustert, und sein jüngerer Bruder hatte mit neiderfüllten Augen zugesehen, wie er zusammen mit seiner Cousine Narcissa in den Zug eingestiegen war. Und jetzt stand er in der Großen Halle der altehrwürdigen Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und wartete darauf, in sein Haus einsortiert zu werden - selbstverständlich würde es, wenn es nach seiner Familie ging, Slytherin sein.

Das Problem daran war, dass Sirius nicht das geringste Interesse daran hatte, den Wünschen seiner Familie zu entsprechen.

Während er jetzt in der Großen Halle stand, über sich einen sternenübersäten Nachthimmel, um sich herum eine Schar anderer Erstklässler, von denen er nur eine einzige wirklich kannte - Narcissa (auf deren Bekanntschaft er gut hätte verzichten können) - während er zwei oder drei der anderen schon einmal flüchtig gesehen hatte, überlegte er, ob er wohl eine geringe Chance hatte, in ein anderes Haus einsortiert zu werden.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde von seinen Mitschülern abgelenkt, als eine dunkelhaarige, streng aussehende Hexe nach vorn trat und einen Hocker mit einem alten, zerfleddert aussehenden Hut aufstellte. "Ich werde euch jetzt der Reihe nach aufrufen. Ihr kommt dann nach vorne, setzt den Sprechenden Hut auf, und dieser wird euer Haus verkünden. - Black, Narcissa!" Sirius beobachtete halb amüsiert, halb resigniert, wie seine Cousine mit hoch erhobenem Kopf nach vorne marschierte, sich graziös auf den Hocker sinken ließ und den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzte. Er hatte ihren Kopf noch nicht ganz berührt, als sich auch schon über seiner Krempe ein zerfranster Schlitz öffnete und der Hut mit dünner, aber vernehmlicher Stimme "SLYTHERIN!" rief. Sirius seufzte. Soviel zu seiner bisher noch minimal vorhanden gewesenen Hoffnung, vielleicht doch in ein anderes Haus zu kommen - wenn der Hut nur einen (oder eine) Black sah (konnte er sehen?), stand das Haus offenbar fest.

Als die strenge Hexe seinen Namen aufrief, schlenderte er betont lässig nach vorne - lass ja keinen merken, dass du dich nicht wohl fühlst! - setzte sich ebenso lässig auf den Hocker und ließ sich den Hut auf den Kopf stülpen. Zu seiner Überraschung hörte er gleich darauf die dünne Stimme an seinem Ohr: "Wie - noch ein Black? Gleich zwei in einem Jahrgang, wie ungewöhnlich!" Sirius verdrehte die Augen - der Hut war ihm bis zur Nasenspitze gerutscht, und er konnte sicher sein, dass keiner der Lehrer es sehen würde. In Gedanken antwortete er: "Quatsch nicht so lange - sag schon _Slytherin_!" Er legte soviel Verachtung wie nur möglich in das Wort - und hörte zu seiner Überraschung den Hut leise lachen. "Slytherin - du? Oh nein, mein Junge, ganz bestimmt nicht. Viel zu rebellisch für Slytherin - und viel zu viel Unternehmungsgeist! Nein, mein Junge, Du gehörst ganz eindeutig nach GRYFFINDOR!!!" Sirius saß für einen Moment wie erstarrt, dann fing er an zu lachen, riss sich den Hut vom Kopf und rannte zum Gryffindor-Tisch, wo er mit lautem Applaus, aber teilweise auch skeptischen Blicken empfangen wurde. Am lautesten applaudierte allerdings eine schwarzhaarige Fünftklässlerin am Ravenclaw-Tisch, die sogar aufgestanden war und zu Sirius herübersah. Sirius nahm es kaum wahr. Sein Wunsch hatte sich erfüllt - und besser, als er je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Er war nicht nur der Familientradition entkommen, nein - er war auch noch ausgerechnet in das Haus gekommen, dass Slytherins größter Rivale war.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass die folgenden sieben Jahre zu den besten seines Lebens werden konnten.

*

Remus Lupin starrte mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht nach vorne, wo Schüler für Schüler einsortiert wurde. Ihm war noch nie in seinem Leben so schlecht gewesen - was, wenn der Sprechende Hut, sobald er ihn aufsetzte, statt seines Hauses sein Geheimnis vor der ganzen Schule herausposaunte? Plötzlich wünschte er sich, Albus Dumbledore wäre nie Direktor geworden - dann würde er jetzt mit seinen Eltern in deren kleinem, aber gemütlichen Haus beim Abendessen sitzen, sein Vater würde fragen, ob er wieder ein neues Buch gelesen habe, und seine Mutter würde nur lächeln und ihn ermutigen, noch etwas Schokoladenpudding zu essen. "Lupin, Remus!" Der blasse Junge zuckte zusammen und ging dann zögernd auf den Hocker zu. Als der Hut über seine Augen glitt, krampften sich seine Hände um die Sitzfläche und er hielt den Atem an. Aber der Hut fing nicht an zu rufen "Werwolf!", stattdessen sagte die dünne Stimme nur mit einem unverhohlenen Hauch von Neugier: "Sooo, du bist das also! Interessant, wirklich interessant - und was für ein Mut, hierher zu kommen! Mal sehen, wo stecke ich dich denn hin? Hmm, Ravenclaw? Ja, die Vorraussetzungen sind da. aber ich glaube, mit deinem Mut gehörst du eher nach GRYFFINDOR!" Remus stieß den Atem, den er angehalten hatte, erleichtert aus, glitt vom Hocker und ging langsam zum Gryffindor-Tisch hinüber, an dem bereits einige der Erstklässler saßen. Remus lächelte schüchtern und glitt dann möglichst unauffällig auf einen freien Platz. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, hier keine Freundschaften zu schließen - wer keine Freunde hatte, konnte auch nicht von ihnen verletzt werden. Also würde er für sich bleiben, alleine lernen und überhaupt insgesamt soviel Zeit wie möglich allein verbringen.

*

James Potter konnte sich nicht wirklich freuen, dass er der Familientradition gerecht geworden und nach Gryffindor einsortiert worden war. Wenn er sich die anderen Erstklässler ansah, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass er mit einem von ihnen eine echte Freundschaft schließen könnte. Angefangen bei Sirius Black - wie konnte es sein, dass ein Black nach Gryffindor kam? Die Blacks waren unter den reinblütigen Familien bekannt, und sie hatten eine lange Tradition in Slytherin. Und jetzt plötzlich, ausgerechnet in seinem Jahrgang, kam ein Black nach Gryffindor? James fragte sich, ob der zerrupft aussehende Hut, der die Einsortierung vornahm, nicht allmählich zu alt für seinen Job wurde. Dann Peter Pettigrew - der unauffällige Junge war direkt vor ihm einsortiert worden, und James erschien er recht langweilig zu sein. Außerdem hatte es Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis sich der Hut entschieden hatte. Und dann noch Remus Lupin - ebenfalls recht unauffällig und blass, und er hatte noch keine zwei Sätze gesprochen. Schade, dass man das von Sirius nicht auch behaupten konnte - der schien den Mund überhaupt nicht mehr zuzubekommen, wenn er ihn einmal aufgemacht hatte.

James sah sich in seinem Schlafsaal um und seufzte leise. Das sah nicht danach aus, als ob seine Schulzeit besonders erfreulich werden würde! Er drehte sich zu Sirius Black um, der gerade damit beschäftigt war, seinen Schlafanzug anzuziehen und dabei tatsächlich einmal ruhig war - oder zumindest den Mund hielt, von wirklich ruhig konnte man wohl nicht reden, wenn man bedachte, was für einen Lärm er veranstaltet hatte, um den Schlafanzug aus dem Koffer zu ziehen. "Sag mal - wie schafft es ein Black, nach Gryffindor zu kommen?" Sirius tauchte aus seinem Oberteil auf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wieso - hast du ein Problem damit?" James starrte zurück. "Allerdings. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, mich mit jemandem abzugeben, dessen Familie dafür bekannt ist, auf ihr ach so reines Blut stolz zu sein und auf alle anderen runter zu sehen! Außerdem haben die Blacks bekanntermaßen Vorurteile, was Muggelgeborene angeht."

Sirius starrte James einen Moment lang ungläubig an - das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Hatte er vor kurzem noch geglaubt, es lägen sieben herrliche Jahre vor ihm? Offenbar war er da ein bisschen voreilig gewesen. Aber für Sirius war es nichts Neues, sich gegen andere durchzusetzen und er war es auch gewöhnt, höhnischen Bemerkungen ausgesetzt zu sein. Zu Hause hatte er sich eine Defensive bei so etwas angewöhnt, von der er wusste, dass sie seine Eltern, besonders seine Mutter, halb in den Wahnsinn trieb - und in diese Gewohnheit verfiel er auch jetzt. "Ach nee - is' ja nur gut, dat du keine Vorurteile am ham bis', woll? Woher weißte eing'tlich, dat ich einer von _den_ Blacks bin? So selten is' der Name nu au' wieda nich'!" James musterte ihn kühl. "Weil du deinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten bist, und den kenne ich nun mal leider. Eins sage ich dir gleich: wenn du versuchst, hier Unfrieden zu stiften, kriegst du es mit mir zu tun!"

Ein leises Geräusch von einem der Betten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ließ ihn sich umdrehen, und er fing einen kurzen, halb spöttischen, halb amüsierten Blick von Remus auf. "Du bist doch auch sicher der Meinung, dass ein Black hier nicht reinpasst, oder? Sag mal was dazu!" Remus ließ seinen Blick langsam von James zu Sirius und wieder zurück wandern, dann sagte er ruhig: "Ihr solltet eigentlich in der Lage sein, eure kindischen Streitereien selbst zu klären." Mit diesen Worten zog er ein Buch aus dem Koffer - Sirius erhaschte einen kurzen Blick darauf und erkannte es als das Lehrbuch für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, in das er selbst noch keinen einzigen Blick geworfen hatte - setzte sich damit auf sein Bett und zog die scharlachroten Vorhänge zu.

Während der gesamten Unterhaltung hatte Peter Pettigrew mit großen Augen auf seinem Bett gesessen und seine drei Mitschüler beobachtet. Er hatte schreckliche Angst - es war bekannt, dass kleine, schüchterne Gryffindors wie er ein beliebtes Ziel für Angriffe älterer (wie auch gleich alter) Slytherins waren - und wenn seine Mitschüler sich nur stritten war die Chance, dass sie ihn beschützen würden, äußerst gering.

*

Die folgenden Tage zeigten schnell, dass das, was sofort am ersten Abend begonnen hatte, das Verhältnis zwischen den vier Jungen prägen sollte. James und Sirius konnten sich gegenseitig nicht leiden - James war immer noch überzeugt, dass ein Black in Gryffindor eine Katastrophe war, und Sirius ärgerte sich darüber, dass seine Familie ihm selbst jetzt noch die Chance verbaute, sich in das Haus, in das der Hut ihn einsortiert hatte, einzufügen. Hinzu kam, dass beide sich als äußerst intelligent erwiesen, so dass beide im Unterricht leicht mitkamen und nicht viel Zeit auf das Lernen verwenden mussten - und das resultierte darin, dass sie sich andere Freizeitbeschäftigungen suchten. Remus, der die beiden schweigend und unparteiisch beobachtete, stellte schnell fest, dass sie sich unglaublich ähnlich waren - beide waren mit einem überschäumenden Temperament und einem ausgeprägten Sinn für Humor gesegnet, hatten eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe und einen Hang zu Streichen. Leider hatten sie begonnen, sich diese Streiche gegenseitig zu spielen, und da sie meistens mit Krach oder Gestank zusammenhingen, litten auch Remus und Peter darunter.

Remus selbst hielt sich aus den Streitereien der beiden heraus - wann immer einer von ihnen versuchte, ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, schüttelte er nur den Kopf, verwies auf eine Hausaufgabe, die er noch fertigen stellen musste, oder auf ein Buch, das er gerade lesen wollte. Als Sirius ihn eines Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum ganz besonders nervte - Remus musste zugeben, dass er das beherrschte - verdrehte er nur noch die Augen und sagte, etwas schärfer als er es eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte: "Warum fragst du nicht Peter und lässt mich endlich in Ruhe? Oder tu dich mit James zusammen und geh Snape auf die Nerven, dann würdet ihr wenigstens mal was Sinnvolles machen! Und tu mir einen Gefallen - lern endlich vernünftig zu sprechen!" Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass sich ihm jedes Mal die Zehennägel aufrollten, wenn Sirius nur den Mund aufmachte. Sirius grinste breit. "Ach komm, eing'tlich findste dat doch witzich, oda?" Remus biss die Zähne zusammen und konzentrierte sich darauf, den breiten Dialekt zu überhören.

*

Der erste Vollmond, den Remus in Hogwarts verbringen würde, lag Ende September, und Remus wurde mit jedem Tag, den er näher rückte, nervöser. Er wusste, dass es einen sicheren Ort für ihn gab, von dem er nicht entkommen konnte, aber je weniger Zeit blieb, desto mehr Unsicherheit kam in ihm auf. Würde er wirklich niemanden gefährden können? Und würde sein Verschwinden mit einer kurzen Ausrede hingenommen werden, oder würden Fragen aufkommen?

Noch drei Tage. dann noch zwei. einer. noch vier Stunden.

Remus lag zusammengerollt mit einem Buch in seinem Bett und versuchte, sich auf den Text zu konzentrieren, aber seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Er spürte den nahenden Vollmond mit jeder Faser seines Wesens, und das machte sich mit einem leichten Zittern bemerkbar. Das einzige, was ein wenig dagegen half, war Schokolade - und Remus hasste Schokolade. Trotzdem hatte er jetzt eine Packung Schokofrösche neben sich liegen und aß hin und wieder mit langen Zähnen einen davon, um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen. Momentan war er zwar glücklicherweise allein im Schlafsaal, aber das konnte sich schnell ändern - Peter, Sirius oder James konnten jederzeit hereinkommen.

Die Tür zum Schlafsaal flog mit einem lauten Knall auf und schlug gleich darauf noch etwas lauter wieder zu, und Remus seufzte. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach - oder nur an ihn dachte.

"Hey, was machst Du denn hier so alleine?" James ließ sich auf das Fußende von Remus' Bett fallen und grinste ihn an. Remus lächelte nicht zurück. Er war bis jetzt auf keinen der Potterschen Versuche, ihn in ein Gespräch zu ziehen, eingegangen, und er würde jetzt nicht damit anfangen.

James hingegen schien andere Vorstellungen zu haben. "Ich wollte dich schon lange mal fragen, wieso du eigentlich so selten im Gemeinschaftsraum sitzt - ständig hockst du bloß hier oder in der Bibliothek. Was ist los mit dir?" Remus gab vor, sein Buch weiterzulesen und zuckte nur die Schultern. "Nichts." James seufzte. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Sag mal, glaubst du, ich wäre blind? Irgendwas ist doch mit dir! Geht es dir nicht gut? Du bist heute extrem blass!" Remus verdrehte die Augen. "Ich habe Kopfschmerzen." "Ja, so siehst du auch aus. Aber du bist schon die ganzen letzten Tage so still - ich meine, noch stiller als sonst - bist du krank? Oder machst du dir um irgendetwas Sorgen?" Remus beschloss, dass dieses genau der Moment war, um seine Ausrede zu präsentieren. "Meine Mutter ist krank. Und ich werde heute Abend zu ihr fahren. Also wenn ich morgen noch nicht wieder zurück bin, brauchst du dir ausnahmsweise mal keine Sorgen machen, es kann sein, dass ich erst abends zurückkomme."

Remus hatte, während er sprach, den Kopf gehoben und sah James an - und war über dessen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck fast erschrocken. In den braunen Augen des anderen Jungen stand ein mitleidiger Ausdruck, und er sagte leise: "Das tut mir leid - ich hoffe, es ist nichts schlimmes." Remus starrte ihn einen Moment lang verdutzt an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, ich denke nicht, es wird schon. Und ich muss jetzt los." Er sprang hastig auf, griff nach seinem Umhang und verließ überstürzt das Zimmer.

Diese Unterhaltung hatte definitiv vier Sätze mehr enthalten, als er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen - und sie hatte ihn extrem verwirrt. Warum war James so nett zu ihm? Er hatte doch nun wirklich nichts getan, um ein solches Verhalten zu ermutigen, sondern nie von sich aus ein Gespräch begonnen und, wenn er angesprochen worden war, stets nur einsilbige Antworten gegeben.

Er erreichte den Krankenflügel, wo er sich bei der Schulschwester Das klingt aber nicht nach Krankenschwester, sondern eher nach Schul-Psycho..., Madam Pomfrey, melden musste, zutiefst verwirrt.

*

Sirius wollte gerade um eine Ecke biegen, hinter der sein Klassenzimmer lag, als er eine schlanke Hand auf der Schulter spürte. "Na du schwarzes Schaf der Familie, erwischt man dich auch mal?" Er drehte sich um und sah sich zwei Ravenclaw-Mädchen gegenüber. Die beiden waren so unterschiedlich, wie zwei gleichaltrige, fast gleichgroße Mädchen nur sein konnten - die eine mit tiefschwarzen Haaren, dunklen Augen und gebräunter Haut, die andere honigblond, blauäugig und elfenhaft blass. Die dunkelhaarige lächelte verschmitzt, als Sirius herumwirbelte - und Sirius grinste zurück. "Andromeda! Hey, was machst du denn hier?" Seine Cousine lachte. "Was glaubst du? Ich gehe hier zufällig zur Schule!" Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Was du nicht sagst! Ich meinte eigentlich: was führt dich dazu, dich zu uns Erstklässlern herabzulassen?" Andromeda Black lachte. "Du wirst es nicht fassen, aber ich wollte mit dir sprechen - und dir gratulieren. Du dürftest die liebe Verwandtschaft ein klein wenig verärgert haben - weiter so!" Sirius zog eine Grimasse. "Hör bloß auf - die Briefe in den ersten Tagen waren klasse, ich bin heilfroh, dass sich meine werte Frau Mama für einen Heuler zu fein ist! Aber das dürftest du ja kennen, oder?" Andromeda nickte. "Ja, klar. Obwohl es sich bei mir noch in Grenzen hält - Ravenclaw kann man dem Bekanntenkreis ja noch mit meinem überragenden Intellekt erklären, aber Gryffindor? Sirius, ich bitte dich, wie konntest du nur?" Ihr Grinsen war so breit, dass Sirius fast fürchtete, dass sie sich die Mundwinkel ausrenken könnte. Ihre Freundin lächelte sanft. "Ach, Andy, komm schon, ich dachte bis jetzt eigentlich, dass du eine gewisse Affektion zu den Gryffindors gefasst hättest - oder weshalb hängst du ständig in der Nähe, wenn sie Quidditch trainieren?"

Andromeda wurde rot, lächelte aber und sagte fröhlich: "Lisande, ich liebe einfach Quidditch!" "Ach ja?" Lisandes blaue Augen funkelten verschmitzt. "Und warum bist Du dann nicht da, wenn _wir_ trainieren? Könnte es daran liegen, dass der Hüter unseres Teams weiblich ist?" Andromeda drehte sich zu Sirius um. "Planst du, nächstes Jahr für Gryffindor zu spielen? Dann sieh dich vor, Lisande ist die beste Hüterin, die wir je hatten!" Lisande lachte. "Übertreib nicht - und lenk vor allem nicht ab! Wie heißt dieser große, gutaussehende Typ noch mal? Warte - Fred Fonks, oder so ähnlich?" Andromeda war jetzt dunkelrot und murmelte nur hastig: "Wir sprechen uns noch, Lisande!" Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Sirius. "Achte nicht auf sie, sie lästert manchmal ein wenig. Aber weswegen ich dich eigentlich sprechen wollte - Sirius, hast du Probleme? Immer wenn ich dich sehe bist du alleine - und du siehst mir nicht besonders glücklich aus! Ich hätte gedacht, dass es dir nicht besonders schwer fallen dürfte, Anschluss zu finden." Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Du kennst meinen Jahrgang nicht - mit den Typen kann ich einfach nichts anfangen! Pettigrew ist einfach nur feige, der hat schon Angst vor seinem eigenen Schatten, aus Lupin werde ich nicht schlau, der hat ständig die Nase in einem Buch und kriegt den Mund nicht auf, und wenn, dann kommt bloß ein blöder Spruch, ich weiß nicht, ob der sich für was besseres hält und wir anderen unter seinem Niveau sind - und dann natürlich Potter." Andromeda zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Potter? Was ist mit ihm?" Sirius zögerte, dann sagte er leise: "Er ist 'n arroganter Idiot! Das erste, was er zu mir gesagt hat, war, warum ich eigentlich nicht in Slytherin bin." Seine Cousine seufzte. "Vorurteile findet man leider überall. Aber vielleicht solltest du einfach mal mit ihm reden - so wie ich dich kenne, hast du sofort auf stur geschaltet, oder?" Sirius schwieg, und Andromeda lächelte. "Dachte ich es mir doch. Tu dir selbst den Gefallen und versuch es, Sirius, Vorurteile kann man widerlegen." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr und rief erschrocken: "Himmel, Lisande, wir müssen uns beeilen, wir müssen in fünf Minuten bei Flitwick sein! Mach's gut, Sirius, und wenn mal was ist - du weißt, wo du mich findest!"

Sirius sah einen Augenblick lang den beiden Mädchen nach, die mit wehenden Roben die Treppe hinab liefen und wollte gerade in seine Klasse gehen, als er eine ungläubige Stimme hinter sich hörte: "Du hast eine Verwandte in Ravenclaw?" Sirius drehte sich um und stand James gegenüber, der ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Na und? Hatteste nix Besseret zu tun als wie uns zuzuhör'n?" James wurde rot. "Ich wollte nicht lauschen - aber ich bin hinter dir hergegangen, und ich wollte euch dann auch nicht stören und mich vorbeiquetschen, also bin ich stehen geblieben." Die beiden standen sich einen Moment lang schweigend gegenüber, dann sagte James plötzlich: "Ich war ein Idiot. Tut mir leid, Sirius, ich hätte das nicht sagen dürfen."

Sirius starrte ihn einen Moment lang ungläubig an, dann grinste er. "Wat denn - auf einma so einsichtich?" James wurde rot und senkte den Blick. Dann murmelte er: "Na ja, ich weiß auch nicht so richtig, wieso ich so reagiert habe. Ich hatte einfach so viel von deiner Familie gehört und und dein Vater ist so ziemlich die Verkörperung all dessen, und du siehst ihm auch noch so ähnlich, und... sag mal, hast du Bock auf Geschichte?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, und James grinste. "Wir könnten uns raus schleichen und runter zum See gehen!" Sirius grinste zurück und nickte. "Okay - und dann erzählst du mir, wieso du auf einmal normal mit mir redest?" James stutzte kurz und nickte dann ebenfalls.

Zehn Minuten später saßen die beiden Jungen nebeneinander am Seeufer und ließen flache Steine über die Oberfläche hüpfen, wobei sie sorgsam darauf bedacht waren, den Riesenkraken nicht zu treffen. Sie schwiegen mehrere Minuten lang, bis Sirius schließlich sagte: "Du wolltest mir was erzählen." James hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, dann atmete er einmal tief durch und sagte: "Es tut mir leid, Sirius, ich war wirklich blöd. Frag mich bitte nicht, wieso ich das gemacht habe, ich weiß es nicht. Wirklich, keine Ahnung. Weil - eigentlich finde ich dich ganz okay." Er grinste Sirius ein wenig verlegen an, und Sirius grinste genauso verlegen zurück, als er sagte: "Ich dich auch - deswegen habe ich mich auch so geärgert." Er rupfte einen Grashalm aus, steckte ihn sich zwischen die Lippen und lehnte sich zurück, auf die Ellbogen gestützt. James streckte sich neben ihm im Gras aus, und eine Zeitlang genossen sie einfach in komfortablem Schweigen die herbstliche Sonne.

Plötzlich sagte James: "Siehst du die Wolke da oben? Wenn du dir die linke Ecke wegdenkst sieht sie genauso aus wie Snapes Nase - und die kleinen Schleierwolken daneben sind seine Fetthaare." Sirius prustete. James hatte Recht - mit ein bisschen Fantasie konnte man tatsächlich Snapes Gesicht in der Wolkenformation erkennen ... wenn man sich unbedingt durch seine unschöne Visage den Nachmittag verderben wollte... Er ließ die Augen über den Himmel schweifen und deutete dann auf eine seltsam hängend aussehende Wolkenform. "Und das da sieht aus wie Malfoys geschniegelte Frisur!" James runzelte die Stirn. "Wer ist Malfoy?" Sirius sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. "Sag bloß, der ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen? Sechstklässler, Slytherin, fast weiße Haare - und wenn er sie sich noch ein kleines bisschen länger wachsen lässt sieht er völlig wie ein Mädchen aus?" James lachte. "Ach der - von dem hat Ted Tonks aus der Sechsten letztens noch gesagt, dass er ihn beinah aus Versehen angemacht hätte, weil er ihn von hinten für ein Mädchen gehalten hätte!" Sirius verschluckte sich fast. "Lass das nicht Andromeda hören, ich glaube, die steht auf ihn!" "Auf Malfoy?!?" James starrte Sirius mit gut gespieltem Entsetzen an, und Sirius schlug ihm dafür auf den Hinterkopf. "Idiot - auf Tonks!" "Ach so, sag das doch." Die beiden grinsten sich an, dann warf James einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "So ungern ich das sage, aber ich fürchte, wir müssen wieder rein - bei Binns schwänzen ist okay, aber McGonagall." Sirius nickte mit tragischer Miene. "Lieber nicht, sie würde nie verstehen, dass wir dringend an unserer Beziehung arbeiten mussten!" Er stand auf und hielt James die Hand hin, um ihm ebenfalls aufzuhelfen, dann gingen sie langsam zum Schloss zurück.

Während sie den sanft geschwungenen Hügel hinaufstiegen, fragte Sirius plötzlich: "Sag mal, hast du eine Ahnung, was mit Lupin ist? Ich glaube, ich habe ihn gestern beim Mittagessen das letzte Mal gesehen!" James sah ihn an. "Ja - ich habe gestern Nachmittag noch mit ihm gesprochen. Seine Mutter ist krank, und er ist zu ihr gefahren. Er meinte, es könnte ein bisschen dauern, bis er wieder kommt." "Oh." Sirius schwieg einen Augenblick, dann blieb er plötzlich stehen. "He, Moment mal, du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass ihr tatsächlich so was wie eine Unterhaltung geführt habt? Du willst mich doch veralbern!"

James grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, du wirst es nicht glauben, er hat tatsächlich vier oder fünf ganze Sätze gesagt!" Dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. "Ich glaube, er macht sich ziemliche Sorgen um seine Mutter - er hat zwar gesagt, es wäre nicht so schlimm, aber mal ehrlich - wenn sie nur erkältet wäre oder so würde er doch nicht mitten in der Woche zu ihr fahren und dafür einen ganzen Schultag verpassen, oder? Da würde er doch nie die Erlaubnis für bekommen! Und ich glaube, deshalb ist er auch immer so still - weil er sich Sorgen macht." Sirius zuckte die Schultern und sagte etwas verständnislos: "Aha. Wenn du meinst." James zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Na komm schon, das muss doch ziemlich schrecklich sein - wenn meine Mutter krank wäre, hätte ich auch wenig Interesse an allem Anderen, du etwa?" Sirius sah James einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann sagte er leise: "Wenn meine Mutter so krank wäre, dass sie mich sehen wollte, würde sie wahrscheinlich im St. Mungo's auf der Geschlossenen liegen."

James blieb abrupt stehen und starrte den anderen Jungen an. "Was meinst du damit?" Sirius errötete und wandte den Blick ab. "Nichts, vergiss es. Komm jetzt, wir sind schon zu spät dran!" Er wandte sich wieder dem Schloss zu und lief los, und James folgte ihm verblüfft.

James und Sirius verbrachten den Tag damit, im Unterricht nebeneinander zu sitzen und zu tuscheln - keiner von ihnen achtete auf die Lehrer, sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihren Waffenstillstand zu einem dauerhaften Frieden auszuweiten, und das beinhaltete nun einmal lange Gespräche. Das Ergebnis sollten insbesondere die Slytherins zu spüren bekommen - sowohl James als auch Sirius verstanden unter Friedensverhandlung das Ausbrüten von Streichen gegen andere.

Als sie nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehrten, stellte James überrascht fest, dass die Vorhänge um Remus' Bett zugezogen waren - offenbar war der stille Junge bereits zurück.

Auch der vierte Bewohner ihres Schlafsaales, Peter Pettigrew, war da. Bis jetzt hatten weder James noch Sirius ihm viel Beachtung geschenkt - er war mindestens genauso still wie Remus, aber während Remus dabei immer Gelassenheit ausstrahlte, verbreitete Peter den Anschein ständig vor etwas auf der Flucht zu sein. James fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie Pettigrew es nach Gryffindor geschafft hatte - von dem berühmten Gryffindor-Mut zeigte er nun wirklich keinerlei Anzeichen! Er hatte es bis jetzt erst ein oder zweimal gewagt, einen der anderen von sich aus anzusprechen, und so waren die beiden neugefundenen Freunde äußerst überrascht, als er jetzt zu Remus Bett trat und vorsichtig an den Vorhängen zog. "Äh, Remus - bist du wach?"

Der Vorhang wurde auseinander gezogen und Remus tauchte dahinter auf. Er hatte anscheinend - wie immer - gelesen und lächelte Peter jetzt an. Dieser lächelte schüchtern zurück und murmelte: "Ich habe mitgeschrieben, wie du gesagt hast - willst du die Sachen jetzt haben?" Remus setzte sich auf, offenbar äußerst erfreut über die Aussicht auf Schularbeit. "Ja, das wäre gut, dann kann ich schon mal ein bisschen aufholen!" Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch und warf James einen spöttischen Blick zu. "So eilich will ich's mit Hausaufgaben auch ma' ham! Hey, Lupin, haste nix besseret zu tun als wie für de Schule wat zu machen?"

Remus zuckte bei dem "als wie" zusammen, drehte sich zu Sirius um und musterte ihn kühl. Dann sagte er genauso eisig: "Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte - ich war heute nicht im Unterricht und muss einiges aufholen - es ist nicht jeder so lax mit Hausaufgaben wie du!" James grinste und hob beschwichtigend die Hände: "Hey, Jungs, Frieden! Remus, wie geht es deiner Mutter?" Remus wandte sich James zu, während ein schmales Lächeln um seine Lippen erschien. "Besser, danke." James starrte ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an, dann fragte er erschrocken: "Remus - was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Sirius drehte sich um und musterte ihn, dann zog auch er die Augenbrauen hoch. "Hey, haste dir geprügelt?" Die Fragen waren berechtigt - über Remus' Kiefer zog sich eine schmale Reihe blauer Flecken und sein rechtes Handgelenk war bandagiert. Remus errötete leicht, musterte Sirius aber weiterhin kühl. "Nein, ich habe _mich_ nicht geprügelt, das ist nicht mein Stil."

James stand auf und setzte sich zu Remus auf die Bettkante, dann fragte er leise: "Was ist denn dann passiert?" Remus vermied seinen Blick als er leise sagte: "Ich bin gestolpert als ich aus dem Zug gestiegen bin." Sirius lachte. "Au Mann, dann haste dir aba wirklich gut auffe Fresse gelecht, wa?" Remus sah so aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen und ignorierte ihn. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder an Peter und sagte freundlich. "Zeigst du mir deine Notizen?" Peter nickte hastig und griff nach seiner Schultasche. Dann sagte er scheu zu James: "Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr Geschichte auch haben." James grinste ihn an. "Super, danke!", während Sirius nur die Augen verdrehte und fragte: "Hat Binns überhaupt wat gemerkt?" Peter grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat nur wie immer seine Liste runtergelesen ohne jemanden anzusehen, also habe ich einfach für euch mitgeantwortet." Sirius fing an zu lachen. "Cool, jetz' weiß ich, wie ich aus _dem_ Untaricht rauskommen tu! Peter, du hast wat gut bei mich!" Er drehte sich zu Remus um, sprang auf dessen Bett und schüttelte den anderen Jungen scherzhaft. "Hey, Lupin, schreiste dat nächste Mal für mir _hier_?"

Remus, der gerade dabei war, Peters Aufzeichnungen für _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_ abzuschreiben, rutschte ab und strich versehentlich die Seite, die er gerade säuberlich kopiert hatte, komplett durch. Bevor Sirius sich versah, war der fast zerbrechlich aussehende Junge herumgewirbelt und verpasste ihm einen Stoß gegen die Schulter, der ihn vom Bett warf. "Himmel, Sirius, kannst du mich nicht ein einziges Mal in Ruhe lernen lassen?" Remus' Augen funkelten ärgerlich und seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, doch als er Sirius völlig verdutzt auf dem Boden liegen sah, wurde er plötzlich blass. Er starrte ihn einen Moment lang fast entsetzt an, dann flüsterte er: "Sirius, das. das wollte ich nicht! Hast du dir wehgetan?" Sirius schüttelte langsam, immer noch verdutzt, den Kopf. "Nee, nix passiert - aber kannste mich ma' sagen, wo du die Kraft hernehmen tust?" Remus starrte ihn immer noch entsetzt an und stammelte dann: "Tut mir wirklich leid, ich. ich vergesse manchmal." Er unterbrach sich als hätte er etwas Verbotenes gesagt, dann sprang er plötzlich auf und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal.

Die verbleibenden Jungen sahen sich verständnislos an, dann fragte James: "Was war das denn jetzt? Man könnte ja fast meinen, er hätte wer weiß was angestellt!" Weder er noch Sirius nahmen den Schubser besonders ernst - sie waren beide temperamentvoll genug um zu wissen, dass so etwas halt mal vorkam.

*

Seit dem Vorfall im Schlafsaal hatte Remus sich noch mehr in sich selbst zurückgezogen als zuvor, während Peter ein kleines bisschen auftaute. Die Tatsache, dass er James und Sirius geholfen hatte, indem er ihnen seine Geschichtsaufzeichnungen anbot, hatte ihn ein wenig mutiger in ihrer Gegenwart gemacht, und er sagte hin und wieder sogar etwas von sich aus. Im Unterricht und bei den Mahlzeiten bemühte er sich, neben einem der beiden zu sitzen, und wenn ihnen wieder einmal ein Streich gelungen war, applaudierte er am Lautesten. Sirius ging diese Anhänglichkeit bereits nach kurzer Zeit auf die Nerven, während James sich ein wenig in der offenen Bewunderung zu sonnen schien und Peter eher noch dazu ermutigte.

Insgesamt hatte sich die Atmosphäre im Schlafsaal der Gryffindor-Erstklässler aber deutlich entspannt, insbesondere durch die sich immer weiter vertiefende Freundschaft zwischen Sirius und James, was alle begrüßten. Auch Remus war erleichtert, dass die ständigen Streitereien zwischen den beiden sich so ähnlichen Jungen endlich vorbei waren, aber auf einer anderen Ebene war er nicht so begeistert darüber - die beiden, ganz besonders aber James, versuchten seitdem, aus der Schlafsaalgemeinschaft mehr zu machen, und Remus war nicht dazu bereit, seine Mauern fallen zu lassen. Er war bereits zu oft enttäuscht und verletzt worden, um eine Freundschaft zuzulassen. Das war jedenfalls das, was sein Verstand ihm sagte und durchzuhalten versuchte. Auf einer anderen, sehr viel tieferen Ebene, sehnte er sich danach, einfach die Hand, die James ihm so geduldig immer und immer wieder anbot, anzunehmen.

Sirius hingegen war es nach einigen Tagen leid, den stillen, zurückgezogenen Jungen aus der Reserve locken zu wollen. Zu James, mit dem er eine lange Unterhaltung darüber geführt und ihm versprochen hatte, ihm bei dem Versuch zu helfen, sagte er schließlich: "Weißt du was, ich gebe es auf! Wenn Lupin unbedingt alleine in der Ecke sitzen will, wenn wir Spaß haben, dann soll er doch! So lange er dabei so leise ist, stört mich das nicht weiter!" James seufzte. "Aber findest du es nicht auch schade? Ich meine, wir anderen verstehen uns so gut, und er ist der einzige, der sich ständig ausschließt! Stell dir mal vor, was wir für einen Spaß haben könnten, wenn wir alle zusammenhalten würden! Außerdem finde ich Remus wirklich nett - wenn er denn mal den Mund aufmacht, du nicht?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Geht so - alles was er zu mir sagt ist eigentlich _lass mich in Ruhe_ und _lern endlich vernünftig zu sprechen_ - das muss ich nicht ständig haben!" James lachte. "Dann würde ich dir empfehlen, einfach deinen Slang in seiner Gegenwart sein zu lassen - warum machst du das überhaupt? Du treibst ihn damit jedes Mal auf die Palme, und ich finde es ehrlich gesagt bewundernswert, wie er sich dabei zusammenreißt!" Sirius grinste. "Vielleicht macht es mir einfach Spaß, ihn auf die Palme zu treiben?" James sah in einen Moment lang an, dann sagte er: "Irgendwann tickt er noch mal aus, und du hast gesehen, was dann passieren kann!" Sirius zuckte die Schultern. "Schon, aber dieses Mal bin ich vorbereitet!" James lachte wieder. "Wie du meinst - aber treib es nicht zu weit." Sirius zuckte noch einmal die Schultern. "Und wenn schon. Vielleicht kriege ich ihn ja irgendwann mal dazu, auf Snape loszugehen - das wäre doch mal was, dem Schleimbeutel würde ich ein paar Ohrfeigen oder auch mehr gönnen!"

Sirius ahnte nicht, wie nah er diesem frommen Wunsch eines Tages in noch recht ferner Zukunft kommen würde.

*

Peter hastete verängstigt durch die Gänge der Schule. Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, auf dem Weg von der Großen Halle zum Klassenraum Sirius und James aus den Augen zu verlieren und sich hoffnungslos zu verlaufen. Nach den düsteren, fensterlosen Gängen zu schließen, in denen er sich befand, musste er irgendwo in den Kerkern sein - gar nicht einmal so falsch, wenn er zum Zaubertränke-Klassenraum kommen wollte - aber er hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung er sich an der nächsten Gangkreuzung wenden musste und lief einfach seinem Gefühl folgend nach rechts. Seine Finger umklammerten verzweifelt ein Erinnermich, das seine Mutter ihm erst an diesem Morgen geschickt hatte, aber es half nicht wirklich - er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht an den Weg erinnern, noch nicht einmal an den zurück zur Großen Halle, um es von dort aus noch einmal neu zu versuchen.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um in der Hoffnung, James oder Sirius oder sonst ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen - aber vor ihm stand ein ganz anderer: Severus Snape gefolgt von Evan Rosier, beide aus Slytherin". Peter wurde blass und fing an zu zittern, als er das höhnische Grinsen der beiden sah. Snape legte den Kopf schief und musterte den verängstigten Jungen, dann sagte er grimmig: "Sieh mal einer an, ein kleiner Gryffindor ganz alleine in der Nähe unseres Gemeinschaftsraumes - du wolltest wohl spionieren, was?" Peter schüttelte hastig und stumm den Kopf. Snape verengte die Augen. "Nicht? Erzähl uns keine Märchen! Was hast du da eigentlich?" Er trat einen Schritt auf Peter zu und schnappte ihm das Erinnermich aus den Fingern. Dann zeigte er es lachend dem anderen Jungen. "Ein Erinnermich - bist du so blöd, dass du dir noch nicht einmal den Weg merken kannst?" Peter errötete, traute sich aber noch immer nicht, etwas zu sagen. Snape grinste ihn hinterhältig an. "Oder vielleicht gefällt dir dieser Gang einfach nur so gut? Dann sollte ich vielleicht dafür sorgen, dass du ihn dir noch etwas länger ansehen kannst! Petrificus to."

"Hey, Snape!" Der Slytherin wirbelte herum und stand plötzlich Sirius Black gegenüber, der seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf Snape gerichtet hatte. Peter atmete erleichtert auf. Sirius war hier - jetzt konnte ihm nicht mehr allzu viel passieren. Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Auch er hatte den Zauberstab noch erhoben und fühlte sich recht sicher - im schlimmsten Fall würden er und Sirius sich gegenseitig verhexen, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass er schneller als der Gryffindor war.

Sirius selbst zeigte ebenfalls keine Zeichen von Nervosität - und er fühlte auch keine. Das einzige, was er fühlte, war kochender Zorn über die Tatsache, dass der von ihm gehasste Snape es wagte, einen seiner Mitschüler anzugreifen - und dann auch noch einen, der sich kaum selbst verteidigen konnte.

"Gib ihn dat zurück und mach datte mich ausse Augen komms'!" Wie immer wenn Sirius sich ärgerte, verfiel er automatisch wieder in den Dialekt, den er sich mit viel Mühe angewöhnt hatte, um seine Mutter zu ärgern, aber an Snape war das verschwendet. Der Slytherin sah ihn lediglich hochmütig an und sagte dann verächtlich: "Black, bevor du versuchst mir Befehle zu erteilen, solltest du erst einmal lernen ordentlich zu sprechen!" Sirius fühlte, wie ihm die Zornesröte ins Gesicht schoss, aber bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, und dann sagte eine ruhige Stimme neben ihm: "Sirius mag vielleicht manchmal _mir und mich_ verwechseln, aber wenigstens niemals _mein und dein_. Snape, gib Peter sein Erinnermich zurück und schlängele dich dahin zurück, wo du herkommst!" Sirius drehte sich mit offenem Mund zu dem Sprecher um. Dieses Eingreifen hätte er von James erwartet - aber nicht von Remus Lupin. Und doch war es jetzt der stets so ruhige Junge, der jetzt neben ihm stand und die beiden Slytherins mit kühlem Blick musterte. Remus hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab gezogen, stand aber mit ruhiger Gelassenheit da.

Snape lachte höhnisch. "Wie herzallerliebst, die Gryffindors halten zusammen, obwohl nur einer bewaffnet ist? Dumm von euch, wirklich dumm - Petrificus totalus!" "Sirius, weg da!" Remus stieß seinen Mitschüler gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite und duckte sich selbst unter dem Fluch weg - und dann war er mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung, die für Sirius' Auge fast zu schnell war, neben dem Slytherin, presste ihn gegen die Mauer und wand ihm den Zauberstab aus den Fingern. Dann trat er genauso schnell wieder zurück, zog Peter mit sich und schob ihn aus der Gefahrenzone. Snape und Rosier gafften ihn fassungslos an, während Remus Snapes eigenen Zauberstab auf diesen gerichtet hielt. "Genug gespielt, Snape! Was hältst du von einem kleinen Tausch - Peters Erinnermich gegen deinen Zauberstab?"

Bevor der andere noch antworten konnte, waren energische Schritte zu hören, und dann fragte eine noch energischere Stimme: "Was ist hier los? Ach, natürlich, Black und Snape mal wieder, und. Remus Lupin? Mr. Lupin, ich bin entsetzt - von Ihnen hätte ich ein besseres Benehmen erwartet als Duelle auf dem Flur!" Professor McGonagall musterte die kleine Gruppe vor ihr mit strengen Blicken. Remus öffnete den Mund um sich zu verteidigen, aber Sirius kam ihm zuvor. "Professor, Remus hat nichts getan! Snape hat Peters Erinnermich geklaut und wollte ihn verhexen, und dann mich, und Remus ist bloß dazwischen gegangen und hat ihm den Zauberstab weggenommen, damit er nichts damit anstellen kann!" Die dunkelhaarige Hexe ließ ihre Blicke kurz über die Schüler gleiten, dann fragte sie ruhig: "Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettigrew - ist es so gewesen?" Die beiden nickten, und Remus hielt ihr Snapes Zauberstab mit dem Griff voran hin. "Ja, so in etwa."

"Er hat mir das Handgelenk gebrochen!" Snape schien der Meinung zu sein, auch seinen Senf dazugeben zu müssen und hielt mit weinerlichem Gesichtsausdruck sein Handgelenk fest. McGonagall zog die Augenbrauen hoch und drehte sich um. "Zeigen Sie mal her. Himmel, Snape, stellen Sie sich nicht so an, da ist ja noch nicht einmal eine Quetschung! Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin wegen unerlaubter Duelle, fünfzehn Punkte wegen Diebstahls und noch einmal fünf, weil Sie versucht haben, einen Mitschüler zu verleumden, er hätte sie verletzt. Außerdem Strafarbeit - melden Sie sich heute Abend um acht Uhr bei Mr. Filch. Und geben Sie endlich Mr. Pettigrew dieses Erinnermich zurück! Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin - jeweils fünf Punkte an Gryffindor weil Sie füreinander einstehen. So, und jetzt möchte ich Sie ganz schnell in ihren jeweiligen Klassenzimmern sehen, der Unterricht hat bereits vor fünf Minuten angefangen!" Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und musterte die Schüler unter zusammengezogenen Brauen, und die drei Gryffindors beeilten sich zu gehorchen - sie hatten kein Interesse daran, die eben gewonnenen Punkte wieder zu verlieren.

Sirius grinste breit. Diese Niederlage von Snape hatte seine Laune erheblich gebessert, und als er sich umdrehte, um den Weg zum Klassenraum anzutreten, schlang er fröhlich seinen Arm um Remus' Schultern - halb erwartend, dass der andere sich sofort der Berührung entziehen würde. Weit gefehlt - Remus erwiderte die Geste und zog mit seinem freien Arm Peter an sich, und so zogen sie als Schaubild der Eintracht vom Ort ihres Triumphes. Kaum waren sie allerdings um die nächste Ecke gebogen, als Remus sich tatsächlich sowohl von Peter als auch von Sirius löste und sich beeilte, einen Schritt von ihnen fortzukommen. Sirius schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf - aber Remus hatte zumindest noch etwas zu erklären, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog: "Hey, Lupin - kannste mich ma' erklär'n wat dat grade war? Ich hab gedacht du hältst mir auch für'n Proleten!" Remus drehte sich um und grinste Sirius mit sehr viel mehr Humor an, als dieser ihm zugetraut hätte, dann sagte er amüsiert: "Tue ich auch - aber du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich zuhöre, wie ein Slytherin einen Gryffindor beleidigt?!" Mit diesen Worten zog er die Tür zum Klassenraum auf und schlüpfte hinein, und Sirius starrte ihm ungläubig nach.

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das verpasst habe! Remus hat wirklich Snape zur Schnecke gemacht?" James saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf seinem Bett und stellte Sirius und Peter ungefähr zum fünften Mal die gleiche Frage. Sirius grinste. Er hatte es sich ebenfalls auf James' Bett bequem gemacht und beanspruchte einen Großteil des Platzes. "Aber frag nicht, wie! Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass der Kerl so schnell sein kann! In einem Moment schubst er mich aus der Schusslinie, und im nächsten hat er Snape schon an der Gurgel und." "Black, du übertreibst." Keiner der drei hatte gehört, dass die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufgegangen und Remus hineingekommen war. Sirius zuckte die Achseln. "Na ja, aba fast. Verrat mich doch, wie du dat gemacht hast!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Da gibt es nichts zu verraten." Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und zog ein Buch aus dem Nachtschrank. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. "Himmel, Lupin, kannste nich' ma' fünf Minuten die Fingas vonne Büchas lassen? Ich bin mit dir am reden!" Remus hob langsam den Kopf, sah Sirius an, und dann breitete sich noch langsamer ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Black, gib es auf - du kannst mir nicht mehr damit auf die Nerven gehen. Warum machst du das eigentlich?" Sirius sprang plötzlich auf, hüpfte ausgelassen auf dem Bett auf und ab und schüttelte James dabei wie verrückt an der Schulter. "Da," schrie er triumphierend, "ich hab's dir doch gesagt - der Kerl kann wirklich grinsen!!!" James lachte. "Sirius, lass mich leben!" Dann wandte er sich lächelnd an Remus. "Weißt du, dass du viel netter aussiehst, wenn du lachst?"

Remus errötete und senkte den Blick wieder auf sein Buch, aber dieses Mal war James nicht so leicht bereit aufzugeben. Er stand auf, setzte sich neben Remus und nahm ihm sanft, aber energisch das Buch aus der Hand. "Hey, warum redest du nie mit uns? Haben wir dir irgendwas getan?" Remus sah ihn groß an und schüttelte den Kopf. _Nein_, dachte er, _noch nicht, und wenn es nach mir geht bleibt es auch dabei!_ Laut sagte er: "Ich habe einfach gerne meine Ruhe." Jetzt stand auch Sirius auf und kam herüber. "Warum der Hut dir nach Gryffindor un' nich' nach Ravenclaw gepackt hat, wirste mich irgendwann ma' erklär'n müssen." Remus sah ihn einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann sagte er ruhig: "Und du wirst mir irgendwann mal erklären müssen, warum du dir - und mir - diesen grauenvollen Dialekt antust - du kannst es doch besser! Und wenn das stimmt, was über deine Familie gesagt wird, kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du das zu Hause gelernt hast." Sirius grinste entwaffnend und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht direkt - aber es jagt meine Mutter jedes Mal die Wände hoch, wenn ich es mache." James sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal, dass du so etwas sagst - kommst du mit deiner Familie nicht so gut klar?" Sirius starrte ihn an, plötzlich mehr als ernst. Für einen Augenblick schwieg er (ein wirklich seltener Moment, wie Remus feststellte), dann sagte er leise: "Nicht wirklich. Hey, schon gemerkt - fast meine gesamte Familie ist in Slytherin und ich in Gryffindor - ich bin der Schandfleck der Familie!" James zog die Augenbrauen hoch: "So schlimm? Dann wundert es mich, dass Du keinen Heuler bekommen hast!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. "Dafür ist sich meine werte Mutter viel zu fein, sie würde das nie öffentlich machen. Hey komm, Themawechsel, ja? Ich habe keinen Bock, an die erinnert zu werden!"

*

Kurz vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien saßen Sirius und James wieder einmal im Schlafsaal und planten eine ihrer nächsten Aktionen - sie hatten sich vorgenommen, den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zu finden. Leider hatte keiner von ihnen eine Ahnung, wo sie mit der Suche anfangen sollten - bis auf die Tatsache, dass der Gemeinschaftsraum irgendwo in den Kerkern lag, wussten sie nichts darüber, noch nicht einmal, ob er auch von einem Porträt bewacht wurde oder ob er anders vor unbefugtem Zutritt geschützt war.

Das hielt sie allerdings nicht davon ab, wilde Spekulationen aufzustellen, wo sich der Raum wohl befinden könnte. Remus, der auf seinem Bett lag und las, hörte der Unterhaltung mit halbem Ohr amüsiert zu. Ein Bett weiter versuchte Peter, seine Astronomie-Karte fertig zu stellen, was für ihn ganz besonders schwer war - im Unterricht, der natürlich nachts stattfand, schlief er fast regelmäßig ein.

Nach einiger Zeit sagte James frustriert: "Das hat doch keinen Zweck, solange wir nicht in etwa wissen, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum sein könnte, haben wir keine Chance. Wir könnten Jahre danach suchen!" Plötzlich sah Peter auf und sagte scheu: "Wisst ihr noch, wo ihr mich damals mit Snape und Rosier gefunden habt? Ich meine, ich weiß, dass _ich_ den Gang nicht wieder finden würde, aber vielleicht einer von euch?" Er sah abwechselnd zu Sirius und Remus. Sirius nickte. "Ja, ich glaube, den würde ich wieder finden. Warum?" Peter lächelte schüchtern. "Mir ist gerade wieder eingefallen, dass Snape gesagt hat, es wäre ganz in der Nähe von ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum."

Sirius stieß einen lauten Siegesschrei aus, sprang auf Peters Bett und umarmte den völlig verblüfften Jungen überschwänglich, bevor er wieder auf James' Bett, auf dem er auch vorher gesessen hatte, zurückhüpfte. Dann grinste er seinen Freund an und erklärte: "Heute Nacht ist _die_ Nacht! Hier ist der Plan: Wir gehen kurz nach Mitternacht los, dann ist McGonagall auch von ihrer letzten Tour zurück. Aber wir nehmen nicht den direkten Weg zur Eingangshalle, sondern machen die Runde über den dritten Stock, an dem Portrait mit der Kartengesellschaft vorbei, sonst könnten wir Flitwick in die Arme laufen, der geistert um die Zeit gerne noch da rum. Und von der Eingangshalle aus finde ich den Gang schon wieder!"

"Das würde ich an eurer Stelle nicht machen." Sirius und James drehten sich überrascht zu Remus um, der gesprochen hatte, ohne von seinem Buch aufzusehen. Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Remus hatte noch nie etwas gesagt, wenn sie etwas geplant hatten - warum fing er ausgerechnet jetzt damit an? "Ach, und warum nicht? Komm jetzt nicht damit, dass wir erwischt werden könnten." Remus zuckte die Achseln, die Augen immer noch auf sein Buch geheftete. "Wenn ihr bei dem Plan bleibt, werdet ihr garantiert erwischt." Jetzt zog auch James die Augenbrauen hoch. "Wieso? McGonagall macht wirklich spätestens um Mitternacht Schluss, und Flitwick umgehen wir." Remus bequemte sich jetzt doch dazu, den Blick von seinem Buch zu heben. Dann sagte er ruhig: "Wenn ihr um die Zeit an der Kartengesellschaft vorbeigeht, lauft ihr unter Garantie Filch in die Arme - das ist seine normale Tour. Vor ihm seid ihr erst eine Stunde später sicher."

Remus senkte den Blick wieder auf seine Lektüre. Er war sich sehr darüber bewusst, dass ihn drei Paar Augen anstarrten - James' und Sirius' verblüfft, Peters ein bisschen bewundernd. Schließlich brach Sirius die Stille, die sich nach Remus' Worten ausgebreitet hatte, und fragte neugierig: "Und woher weißt _du_ das? Erzähl mir nicht, dass ausgerechnet du nachts um die Zeit noch unterwegs bist!" Remus errötete leicht, dann sagte er leise: "Ich kann manchmal nicht schlafen - und dann gehe ich schon mal in die Bibliothek. Und die ist halt genau gegenüber von dem Portrait mit der Kartengesellschaft."

James fing an zu lachen. "Ich glaube das nicht - unser braver Remus schleicht sich nachts durch die Gänge, um in die Bibliothek zu kommen? Remus, fällt Dir für solche Gelegenheiten nichts Besseres ein?" Remus' Gesichtsfarbe vertiefte sich, und er murmelte verlegen: "Hin und wieder gehe ich auch in die Küche und unterhalte mich ein bisschen mit den Hauselfen." Sirius sprang auf. "Du weißt, wie man in die Küche kommt? Ich fasse das nicht! Wie? Und. du unterhältst dich freiwillig mit den Hauselfen?"

Sowohl James als auch Remus zogen bei dieser letzten Frage irritiert die Augenbrauen hoch. Eigentlich waren sie während der letzten Monate zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Sirius frei von Vorurteilen war - weshalb sah er dann jetzt auf die Hauselfen hinab? Remus sagte nur ruhig: "Warum sollte ich nicht? Sie sind wirklich nett - und sehr großzügig." Jetzt war es an Sirius, Remus irritiert anzusehen. Hauselfen - nett und großzügig? Sirius hatte bis jetzt einige Hauselfen in seinem Leben getroffen - Kreacher, den Diener seiner Familie, und einige andere, die befreundeten Familien gehörten. Kreacher war weder nett noch großzügig - Sirius hätte ihn eher als kriecherisch und hinterhältig bezeichnet, und die anderen Hauselfen, denen er bisher über den Weg gelaufen war, waren meistens stille, verschüchterte Wesen. Schließlich sagte er: "Ehrlich? James, was hältst du davon, wenn wir den Gemeinschaftsraum für heute sein lassen und uns erst mal diese Hauselfen ansehen gehen?" James beschloss, erst einmal nichts weiter zu sagen und abzuwarten. Also grinste er nur und sagte: "Es gibt da nur ein Problem - wir wissen immer noch nicht, wie man in die Küche kommt!"

Sirius sah in einen Moment lang nachdenklich an, dann fingen seine Augen plötzlich an zu glitzern und er sagte mit einem Unterton, der nichts Gutes verhieß: "Ach, da mache ich mir eigentlich keine Sorgen drum - Remus wird es uns schon verraten!" Remus sah auf und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Warum sollte ich?" Sirius grinste hinterhältig. "Weil ich es sonst aus dir rauskitzeln müsste!" Mit diesen Worten warf er sich auf Remus, schlug dessen Buch zur Seite und versuchte, den kleineren Jungen zu kitzeln. Remus riss erschrocken die Augen auf und krabbelte hektisch aus Sirius' Reichweite. "Oh nein, das wirst du nicht!" Sirius verharrte einen Moment und grinste ihn an. "Oh, sind wir etwa tatsächlich kitzelig? So was Dummes aber auch." Er stieß sich wieder ab und griff nach Remus, aber dieser war zu schnell für ihn, sprang vom Bett und brachte einen Sicherheitsabstand von ein paar Metern zwischen sich und Sirius. Was er dabei nicht beachtete, war, dass er sich damit genau in James' Reichweite begab - und der sah es als seine Pflicht an, seinen Freund zu unterstützen.

Plötzlich legten sich von hinten zwei Arme um Remus' Brust, und James rief triumphierend: "Hab ihn! Hilf mir, Sirius!" Der Hilfeschrei war nicht ganz unberechtigt, denn Remus dachte nicht daran, kampflos aufzugeben - und wie Sirius bereits einige Monate zuvor hatte feststellen müssen, war er extrem kräftig.

Sirius sprang von Remus' Bett und kam James zur Hilfe, wobei er gar nicht erst versuchte, Remus mit festzuhalten, sondern sich gleich in eine Kitzel-Attacke stürzte. Remus quiekte und krümmte sich in James Griff, womit er nichts anderes erreichte als eine bessere Angriffsposition für Sirius. Es dauerte nicht lange, und Remus leistete keinen Widerstand mehr - er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine empfindlichen Seiten zu schützen. Er hing noch immer zusammengekrümmt in James' Griff und versuchte hilflos, Sirius' Hände zur Seite zu stoßen, während ihm die Lachtränen über das Gesicht liefen.

"Gibst du auf und verrätst, wie man in die Küche kommt?" Sirius' grinsendes Gesicht schwebte über ihm während ihm eine kleine Pause gegönnt wurde, aber Remus kicherte noch immer. Er wusste, dass es noch etwas dauern konnte, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte, und da Sirius Hände noch immer in bedrohlicher Nähe schwebten, nickte er nur schwach. Sirius richtete sich auf und grinste James an. "Gut, ich glaube, du kannst ihn jetzt loslassen - aber falls er abhauen will, ist er wieder dran!"

James grinste zurück und ließ Remus vorsichtig auf sein Bett sinken, wo der junge Werwolf eine Zeitlang heftig atmend und hin und wieder kichernd liegen blieb. Schließlich holte er tief Luft, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken das nasse Gesicht ab und setzte sich auf. Dann warf er den beiden dunkelhaarigen Jungen einen drohenden Blick zu und murmelte: "Oh wartet, das kriegt ihr irgendwann zurück!" Sirius lachte. "Versuch's! Aber erst erzählst du uns, wie man in die Küche kommt." Remus zog eine Grimasse. "Das dürfte dir nicht schwer fallen! Kennst du den Gang, der zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum führt?" Sirius nickte. Die Hufflepuffs waren wesentlich weniger geheimnisvoll, was die Lokalisierung ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes anging, als die Slytherins. "Gut. Den gehst du so lange weiter, bis du an eine Mauer kommst. Da hängt ein Stillleben mit verschiedenen Früchten. Du kitzelst einfach die Birne - die fängt an zu kichern und verwandelt sich dann in einen Türgriff."

Sirius sah in ungläubig an. "Das ist alles? Aber - woher weißt du das?" Remus zuckte die Achseln. "Ich habe einfach einen der Hauselfen gefragt, als ich ihn zufällig mal getroffen habe." James schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. "Sirius, warum hat uns keiner gesagt, dass wir einfach nur _fragen_ müssen, um die Küche plündern zu können? Da soll ein normal denkender Mensch drauf kommen!" Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Soll das heißen, dass ich kein normal denkender Mensch bin?" Die beiden anderen sahen sich an und sagten dann wie aus einem Munde: "Nein." Auf Remus leicht verletzten Blick hin erklärte James hastig: "Na ja, du passt im Unterricht immer auf - selbst in Geschichte - und du bist immer viel zu brav. obwohl, heute hast du ja bewiesen, dass du offenbar normaler denkst, als wir dachten. Kommst du heute Nacht mit in die Küche?" Remus starrte ihn an. "Ich? Mit euch?" Sirius nickte. "Klar! Hey, du hast ein paar gute Tipps abgegeben, es könnte nützlich sein, dich dabei zu haben!"

Remus überlegte einen Moment lang. Solche Aktionen waren genau das, was er von Anfang an nicht gewollt hatte. Andererseits musste er auch zugeben, dass ihm seine selbst auferlegte Isolation immer schwerer zu fallen begann. Angefangen hatte das, als James und Sirius Frieden geschlossen hatten - plötzlich war er mit einer immer stärker werdenden Freundschaft konfrontiert, die nach dem Vorfall mit Snape und Rosier in gewissem Maße auch Peter mit einschloss, während er selbst weiterhin krampfhaft versuchte, außen vor zu bleiben. Aber die anderen, insbesondere James, hatten ihm das extrem schwer gemacht, indem sie immer wieder versucht hatten, ihn mit einzubeziehen - so wie jetzt auch wieder. Und Remus hatte feststellen müssen, dass er sich danach sehnte, dazuzugehören. Er konnte seine drei Mitbewohner sehr gut leiden, besser, als ihm lieb war, und er beneidete sie um die wachsende Vertrautheit untereinander.

James musterte den stillen Jungen aufmerksam. Er schien einen inneren Kampf mit sich auszufechten, auch wenn James nicht ganz verstand, warum. Die Angst, erwischt zu werden, konnte es nicht sein, schließlich hatte Remus gerade erst zugegeben, dass nächtliche Ausflüge für ihn nichts Neues waren - aber was dann? James konnte das Gefühl, dass ihn befiel, nicht in Worte fassen, aber er wusste, was er deswegen tun wollte: Remus aus der Reserve locken! Also legte er den Kopf schief, sah den anderen strahlend an und sagte: "Hey komm schon, sag ja - überleg mal, wie viel Spaß wir haben können!"

Remus erwiderte den Blick zögernd - und die Freundlichkeit in James' Augen ließ seinen letzten Widerstand zusammenbrechen. "Okay", murmelte er, "aber nicht vor eins!"

Sirius stieß einen Schrei aus, der sowohl Peter als auch Remus zusammenzucken ließ. "Cool! Peter, du kommst auch mit - und selbst wenn wir dann jemandem in die Arme laufen wird er ziemliche Probleme haben, uns aufzuhalten!!!"

Nach dieser Nacht gehörte Remus fest dazu, und die Freundschaft zwischen den vier Jungen sollte sich mit jedem Tag festigen, bis sie eine verschworene Gemeinschaft bildeten, die die Lehrer - und Mitschüler - schnell zu fürchten lernten.

Ende?

------------------------------------

Soll die Geschichte so stehen bleiben, oder soll es das 1. Kapitel von was Längerem werden? Eure Entscheidung!


	2. Kapitel 2

Ein Update, ein Update - hallo, ich lebe noch, und ich habe es tatsächlich geschafft, diese Geschichte fortzusetzen...

Interessiert sich noch jemand dafür? Ich hätte Verständnis, falls nicht - nach so langer Zeit... schäm

Kommen wir zum Wichtigen: Wie wir alle wissen, bin ich reich und berühmt, und deswegen gehören mir natürlich diese Charaktere und Hogwarts und überhaupt. Deswegen habe ich auch nichts besseres zu tun, als diese Geschichte in einem Fanfic-Archiv zu veröffentlichen... seufz

Vielen lieben Dank an meine Super-Betaleserin Lastalda für ihre bissigen Kommentare! knuddels

So. Los gehts!

Kapitel 2

Remus lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett und las – oder versuchte es zumindest. Seine Gedanken waren nicht bei der Sache – er hatte zuviel Angst. Warum nur war er so dumm gewesen? Bis jetzt war es dreimal gut gegangen – drei Vollmondnächte hatte er bereits in Hogwarts verbracht, eingeschlossen in der Heulenden Hütte, fern ab von allen, denen er gefährlich werden konnte. Dreimal hatte niemand genauer nachgefragt, weil es niemanden näher interessiert hatte, wo er war – aber jetzt war es anders. Jetzt hatte er Freunde.

Remus blätterte die Seite um, las die erste Zeile, stellte fest, dass er den Anschluss verloren hatte und blätterte zurück.

Freunde. Warum hatte er bloß nachgegeben und Sirius, James und Peter an sich heran gelassen? Warum hatte er nicht seine Distanz gewahrt, wie er es sich vorgenommen hatte? Die Antwort war einfach – weil er die Einsamkeit nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte. Solange er mit seinen Eltern in ihrem abgelegenen kleinen Haus gewohnt hatte, war Einsamkeit kein großes Problem gewesen – aber hier, umgeben von Gleichaltrigen, war es unerträglich geworden. Überall um ihn herum hatten sich Freundschaften entwickelt, und er war ständig damit konfrontiert worden, was hätte sein können – bis er seinen Wünschen wider besseren Wissens nachgegeben hatte.

Und jetzt hatte er entsetzliche Angst. Wie lange würden seine Freunde brauchen, bis ihnen seine regelmäßigen Abwesenheiten auffielen? Wie lange, bis sie ihm seine kranke Mutter nicht mehr glauben würden? Und was, wenn sie die Wahrheit herausfänden? Dann wäre er wieder alleine – und, viel schlimmer, dann würde er Hogwarts verlassen müssen.

Remus seufzte – und natürlich musste Sirius sich genau diesen Moment aussuchen, um in den Schlafsaal zu stürzen. Als er den Seufzer hörte, stutzte er und kam zu Remus' Bett. „Remus? Was machst Du denn hier – warum bist du nicht mit uns im Gemeinschaftsraum?" Remus zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin müde – und ich habe noch eine lange Zugfahrt vor mir." Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie, Zugfahrt?" „Na ja – ich habe doch erzählt, dass es meiner Mutter wieder nicht gut geht – ich fahre heute Abend noch zu ihr." Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Deine Mutter ist aber ziemlich häufig krank, oder? Was hat sie denn?" Remus wurde blass, dann murmelte er: „Oh das… ist eine ziemlich seltene Sache…"

„Sirius, bist du hier? Wir wollten doch noch überlegen, wie wir Snape die Stinkbomben am besten in die Tasche packen können. Oh, hi Remus, wieso bist du hier und nicht unten?" James trat die Tür hinter sich zu, warf seine Tasche auf das nächst beste Bett – Peters – und ließ sich daneben auf die Matratze fallen. Sirius drehte sich um und fragte: „James – hattest du mitbekommen, dass Remus' Mutter schon wieder krank ist?" James schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie, schon wieder? Nein, ist mir neu. Heißt das, du fährst wieder hin?" Remus nickte und hoffte, dass Sirius seine Frage nach der Krankheit vergessen hatte. Zu seinem Glück blieb James nicht mehr beim Thema, sondern kam auf seine ursprüngliche Frage zurück: „Was machen wir denn jetzt mit Snape?" Sirius ließ sich neben seinem Freund auf das Bett fallen und überlegte einen Moment lang. „Hm – am besten lenkt einer von uns ihn ab, und der andere schnappt sich dann seine Tasche."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das fällt ja auch kaum auf – dann weiß er doch sofort, wer es war!" Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Na und? Beweisen kann er es ja nicht, außerdem wird er sofort annehmen, dass wir es waren!" Remus seufzte. „Ja, sicher – aber man muss doch trotzdem nicht so offensichtlich sein! Ich würde es im Unterricht machen." James setzte sich auf. „Im _Unterricht?_ Damit uns sofort ein Lehrer erwischt?" „Natürlich nicht so auffällig!" Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Muss man euch denn alles erklären? Wir müssen natürlich geschickt vorgehen. Erst mal kommen nur zwei Fächer in Frage – Zaubertränke oder Fliegen, weil wir nichts anderes mit den Slytherins haben. Na, und jetzt mal ehrlich – Fliegen bietet sich doch wirklich an, oder? Da achtet doch keiner auf den anderen, und Madame Hooch ist auch viel zu beschäftigt, um sich um jeden einzelnen zu kümmern! Wir müssen nur einen Augenblick abpassen, wenn beide beschäftigt sind, und dann kommen wir an seine Tasche ran. Außerdem sollten wir einen Verzögerungs-Zauber auf die Stinkbomben legen, damit sie erst losgehen, wenn wir weg sind – am besten abends, wenn er im Gemeinschaftsraum ist. Dann lässt er seine Tasche im Schlafsaal – und wenn er zurückkommt, hat er einen wunderbaren Geruch um sein Bett rum!" Sirius und James lachten. „Jetzt sieh dir den Kerl an, Sirius – wenn du mir vor einem Monat gesagt hättest, was der für Ideen hat, hätte ich dich für bekloppt erklärt, bei dem unschuldigen Gesicht!" Sirius nickte. „Ich dich auch, aber ganz bestimmt!"

Poppy Pomfrey saß in ihrem Büro, äußerlich völlig ruhig, und beobachtete mit scheinbarer Geduld ein kleines Lunaskop, das vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Das Lunaskop war ein Geschenk Dumbledores zu ihrem letzten Geburtstag gewesen – zusammen mit einer kleinen Karte, auf der nur ein einziger Satz stand: „Nichts ist je verschwendet." Sie hatte sich damals gewundert, was sie wohl mit einem Lunaskop sollte – Astronomie war nie eins ihrer stärksten Interessen gewesen, aber kurz vor Schuljahresbeginn hatte sie plötzlich verstanden, als Dumbledore eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen und das Kollegium und die Krankenschwester über die Aufnahme eines ganz besonderen Schülers informiert hatte.

Poppy seufzte leise und starrte das Lunaskop an, als könne sie mit ihrem Blick den Mond dazu bringen, eher unterzugehen.

Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte sie jeden ausgelacht, der ihr gesagt hätte, dass sie einmal so besorgt um das Wohlergehen eines Werwolfs, einer dunklen Kreatur, sein würde, aber das war, bevor sie Remus Lupin kennen gelernt hatte. Als sie den stillen, immer höflichen Jungen zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, war sie überzeugt gewesen, dass Dumbledore sich irren musste – hinter diesen ruhigen, grauen Augen konnte sich kein Monster verstecken! Wenige Tage nach Schuljahresbeginn hatte sie ein langes Gespräch mit Remus in Dumbledores Büro gehabt – der Direktor war anwesend gewesen, hatte sich aber aus der Unterhaltung nur mit einigen einleitenden Worten, die hauptsächlich von der Heulenden Hütte und dem Geheimgang dorthin gehandelt hatten, am Gespräch beteiligt. Später hatte sie Remus untersucht – der Junge war für seine zierliche Statue ungewöhnlich gesund und widerstandsfähig, und Poppy bezweifelte, dass sie ihn außer nach Vollmondnächten häufig auf ihrer Krankenstation sehen würde. Als sie die lange, unregelmäßige Narbe auf seinem Oberschenkel gesehen hatte, wo der Werwolf ihn gebissen hatte, hatte sie sich beherrschen müssen, um ein professionelles Gesicht aufzusetzen – wenn die Narbe jetzt, nach Jahren, noch so groß und deutlich war, dann musste die Wunde schrecklich gewesen sein – ein Wunder, dass Remus den Biss überhaupt überlebt hatte. Und diese Narbe war nicht die einzige, die Remus' Körper zeichnete, auch wenn sie am stärksten herausstach. Weitere, kleinere und besser verheilte Narben zogen sich über den ganzen Körper des Jungen, am stärksten über Arme, Beine und Brust. Als er ihr gelassen erklärt hatte, woher diese Narben kamen – dass er sich in jeder Vollmondnacht selbst verletzte, weil seine Eltern dafür sorgten, dass er sicher eingesperrt war und sein eigener Körper somit das einzige Ziel für die Wut eines Werwolfs war – hatten sich ihre Vorurteile gegen den Werwolf plötzlich in Luft aufgelöst. Zurückgeblieben war nur der Wunsch, diesem mutigen Jungen zu helfen – und die einzige Art, auf die sie dieses tun konnte, war medizinische Versorgung nach jeder Vollmondnacht. Dreimal hatte sie dieses inzwischen getan, und jedes Mal fürchtete sie sich mehr vor dem Morgen und vor dem Anblick, der sich ihr bieten würde.

Das Lunaskop zeigte, dass der Monduntergang nur noch eine Viertelstunde entfernt war, und Poppy stand, noch immer mit äußerlicher Ruhe, auf, griff nach ihrer Erste-Hilfe-Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zur Peitschenden Weide und durch den dahinter liegenden Geheimgang zur Heulenden Hütte. Sie erreichte das Gebäude nur wenige Minuten nach Monduntergang und verschwendete keine Zeit, um nochmals zu lauschen, ob in der Hütte wirklich alles ruhig war, sondern stieß die Falltür auf und kletterte hindurch. Ein kurzer Blick reichte aus um sie zu überzeugen, dass Remus nicht im unteren Raum war, und sie beeilte sich, die Treppe hochzusteigen.

Die Tür zum oberen Raum öffnete sich mit einem herzzerreißenden Quietschen, aber das Geräusch brachte keine Reaktion. Poppys Blick fiel automatisch zuerst auf das Bett – hatte Remus es geschafft, sich dorthin zu schleppen? An diesem Morgen lautete die Antwort ja. Remus lag schlaff auf dem Bett, mit dem Gesicht nach unten. Auf den ersten Blick schien er nicht schwer verletzt zu sein – wenigstens war kaum Blut zu sehen – aber Poppy traute dem Frieden nicht. Als sie sich vorsichtig zu ihm herunterbeugte und ihn an der Schulter berührte, kam noch immer keine Reaktion – ein schlechtes Zeichen.

Die Krankenschwester atmete tief durch und begann, Remus zu untersuchen. Ein kurzer Schwenk mit dem Zauberstab brachte eine erste Diagnose – der Junge lebte und das würde auch so bleiben, die Atmung war flach aber vorhanden, der Pulsschlag unregelmäßig und stockend, und der Blutverlust – sie sog scharf die Luft ein: der Blutverlust war hoch; Remus musste sich eine Wunde zugefügt haben, die durch seine Haltung momentan verdeckt wurde. Poppy Pomfrey begann vorsichtig, ihren Patienten umzudrehen und entdeckte gleich darauf eine große Wunde vorn an der Hüfte, die noch immer leicht blutete. Ein großer Fleck auf dem Laken zeigte, wie stark die Blutung gewesen war.

Poppy zögerte nicht mehr – hier musste gehandelt werden, und zwar schnell. Sie richtete den Zauberstab auf die Wunde und murmelte „Ferula". Reine, weiße Binden schlangen sich um den Körper des jungen Werwolfs, während die Krankenschwester bereits damit beschäftigt war, kleine Flakons aus ihrer Erste-Hilfe-Tasche zu ziehen.

Remus öffnete langsam die Augen. Einen Moment lang war alles, einschließlich seiner Erinnerung, verschwommen und er brauchte mehrere Minuten, bis er wusste, wo er war. Natürlich, der Krankenflügel – ein Ort, der ihm in seinen ersten Monaten in Hogwarts bereits viel zu vertraut geworden war. Der Junge versuchte, sich aufzurichten, aber als ein stechender Schmerz durch seinen Rücken fuhr, ließ er es den Versuch ganz schnell sein.

Er musste wohl ein Geräusch gemacht haben, denn gleich darauf stand die Krankenschwester neben ihm und musterte ihn mit nur schlecht verhüllter Besorgnis. Remus zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, was die Schwester erwiderte. Dann reichte sie ihm einen dampfenden Becher. „Hier, trink das!" Remus nahm den Becher vorsichtig entgegen, während Madam Pomfrey ihm half, sich aufzurichten. Mit ihrer Hilfe tat es zwar immer noch weh, aber wenigstens war es ihm möglich, in eine sitzende Position zu kommen.

Er musterte den Becher misstrauisch und fragte dann: „Lassen Sie mich raten – nicht dran riechen, einfach nur trinken?" Madam Pomfrey nickte lächelnd. „Ja – einfach runter damit und bloß nicht drüber nachdenken!" Remus grinste, setzte dann den Becher an und stürzte den Trank – der, wie er befürchtet hatte, ekelhaft schmeckte – todesmutig hinunter. Schließlich gab er den Becher zurück und lächelte. „Will ich wissen, was das war?" Madam Pomfrey lachte. „Du bist ganz schön misstrauisch, junger Mann! Keine Sorge, es sind keine gehackten Zehennägel drin – es ist nur ein Heiltrank, mit einem leichten Schlafmittel." Remus verzog das Gesicht. „Schlafmittel? Habe ich nicht genug geschlafen?" Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf. „Du brauchst sehr viel Ruhe – die Nacht war schlimm, und Du hast ein paar üble Wunden abbekommen. Die heilen am besten, wenn Du schläfst. Und es ist noch gar nicht so spät, wie Du glaubst – gerade mal kurz nach elf. Wenn Du brav bist und jetzt wieder schläfst, kannst Du zum Abendessen wahrscheinlich wieder in die Große Halle." Remus seufzte und nickte resigniert. „In Ordnung", murmelte er, während er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken ließ. Gleich darauf fielen ihm auch schon die Augen wieder zu.

Sirius schreckte auf, als Peter ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf warf und erklärte: „Ich gehe jetzt zum Abendessen. Kommt jemand von euch mit?" Sirius und James hatten den Nachmittag äußerst angeregt damit verbracht, Sammelbilder von internationalen Quidditchspielern zu tauschen und in ihre Sammelhefte einzukleben. Das Interessante daran war, dass man vor dem Einkleben der Bilder sicher gehen musste, ein wenigstens rudimentär funktionstüchtiges Team zusammen zu haben – denn die Teams waren auf den Doppelseiten des Heftes nach den größten Rivalen angeordnet, und die Bilder waren so verzaubert, dass sie anfingen zu spielen, sobald ein Team mindestens drei Mitglieder hatte. Am besten war es also, mindestens einen Sucher oder besser Treiber, einen Hüter und einen Jäger zu haben, bevor man damit anfing, ein Team einzusortieren – sonst hatten sie von vornherein verloren.

Sirius warf Peter einen verdutzten Blick zu. „Abendessen? So spät ist es schon?" Er stand auf, streckte sich und warf eine Handvoll Irland-Spieler auf sein Sammelheft. Die Bilder konnten warten – Sirius war ein normal entwickelter Elfjähriger, und das hieß, dass er immer Hunger hatte. Als er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, fiel ihm auf, dass jemand fehlte. „Wo ist Remus?" James sah von den letzten Bildern, die er schnell noch einklebte, auf. „Keine Ahnung – ist der überhaupt schon von seiner Mutter zurück? Ich habe ihn heute noch nicht gesehen…" Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich auch nicht…" Die drei sahen sich fragend an, dann stand auch James auf. „Tja – er hat ja jedes Mal gesagt, dass es Abend werden kann, bevor er zurückkommt – vielleicht hat er einen späteren Zug genommen. Lasst uns essen gehen!"

„Hallo Sirius!" Als die drei Jungen nach einem spontanen Rennen (das Peter hoffnungslos verlor) in die Eingangshalle schlitterten, wurden sie am Eingang der Großen Halle von Sirius' Cousine Andromeda und deren blonder Freundin abgefangen. Andromeda grinste die drei breit an – sie war so froh, dass Sirius nach seinen anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten Freunde gefunden hatte! „Heute nur zu dritt? Wo ist denn… wie heißt er – Remus?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern: „Der ist noch nicht wieder da – seine Mutter ist krank, und er ist gestern Abend zu ihr gefahren." Andromeda zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wie – dafür hat er die Erlaubnis bekommen? Dann muss sie aber ziemlich krank sein!" James nickte. „Ja, das glauben wir auch – aber Remus will nicht darüber sprechen. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, weißt du." „Du meinst – er ist schon öfter weg gewesen?" Jetzt klang auch Lisande interessiert. „Ja – mindestens drei oder vier Mal schon." Sirius stutzte. „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege – man kann fast sagen, einmal im Monat, oder?" Er warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu James und Peter. James zog nachdenklich die Stirn kraus, dann nickte er. „Ja – kommt ungefähr hin." „Ach – wirklich?" Jetzt horchte Lisande erst recht auf. „Und er hat nie gesagt, was seine Mutter hat?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wieso fragst du?" Lisande lächelte. „Ach, kein besonderer Grund!" Bevor Sirius noch weiter nachfragen konnte, war James plötzlich etwas anderes aufgefallen. „Hey, sag mal – du bist doch die Hüterin von Ravenclaw, oder? Ich habe euer letztes Spiel gegen Slytherin gesehen – und du warst einfach nur genial! Wie du den Quaffle mit dem Seestern-und-Stock abgefangen hast – das lässt mich für das Spiel nächste Woche nichts Gutes ahnen!" Lisande lachte. „Das ist doch mal ein Kompliment – und keine Sorge, James, Eure Jäger sind bei weitem nicht so einfach abzublocken wie die von Slytherin – obwohl auch die noch einiges zu lernen haben!" James grinste die Ravenclaw-Hüterin an und erklärte dann großspurig: „Gegen Gryffindor hat euer Team sowieso keine Chance, da kannst du noch so gut sein!" Lisandes Augen glitzerten. „Na ja, du bist ja noch jung – da wollen wir dir mal ein paar Träume gönnen!" Die Jungen grinsten und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Keinem von ihnen fiel der nachdenkliche Ausdruck in Lisandes Augen auf.

Etwas später hatte Sirius die Unterhaltung fast schon wieder vergessen – er war viel zu abgelenkt von seinem Abendessen, um sich noch an so etwas Unwesentliches wie eine Unterhaltung mit zwei Mädchen zu erinnern! Auch war er so sehr auf sein Essen konzentriert, dass er nicht auf seine Umgebung achtete. Als daher plötzlich jemand hinter ihm stand und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, wusste Sirius nicht, wer es sein konnte.

„Sirius – niemand wird dir was wegessen, du kannst dir ruhig die Zeit zum Atmen zwischendurch nehmen!" „Remus! Hey, du hast heute lange gebraucht!" Remus wurde rot und sank in den freien Sitz neben Sirius. „Ich… habe einen späteren Zug genommen." „Ham wa uns schon gedacht!" Remus verdrehte die Augen, als er Sirius Antwort hörte, die an einem extrem vollen Mund vorbeigequetscht wurde, und sagte dann sanft: „Ja, Sirius, ich bin stolz auf dich – aber du musst nicht allen hier am Tisch die halbe Kuh zeigen, die du gerade zerkleinerst!" Sirius grinste, schluckte und sah dann Remus an. Als er gerade zu einer Antwort auf die milde Schelte ansetzen wollte, blieben ihm plötzlich die Worte im Hals stecken. Statt der scherzhaften Antwort, die ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, fragte er nur fassungslos: „Remus – was hast du denn schon wieder angestellt?" Die Frage war nicht ganz unberechtigt, denn Remus zeigte wieder Spuren von noch nicht ganz verheilten Verletzungen – ein bandagierter Arm, blaue Flecken im Gesicht. Remus zuckte die Schultern. „Du weißt doch – ich bin ungeschickt. Ich wollte Dad beim Kochen helfen, weil Mum ja nicht kann, und als ich einen Kessel hochheben wollte, ist er mir aus der Hand gerutscht – ich habe mir den Arm verbrannt." Sirius starrte ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Komisch, dass du immer nur so ungeschickt bist, wenn du zu deiner Mutter fährst!" Remus, der gerade einen Schluck Saft hatte trinken wollen, stockte mitten in der Bewegung. „Was willst du damit sagen?" Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Na ja – ist ziemlich offensichtlich, oder? Hier passiert dir nie was, und wenn du von zu Hause wiederkommst, bist du komischerweise immer verletzt. Aber mach dir nicht allzu viel draus, du bist nicht der Einzige." Remus starrte ihn immer noch an, die Hand mit dem Becher vergessen halb in der Luft. „Nicht der Einzige – was?" Die beiden hatten die Stimmen gesenkt und niemand sonst bekam etwas von dieser Unterhaltung mit, aber Remus fühlte sich plötzlich entsetzlich – so, als stünde er kurz vor einer Katastrophe. Aber was Sirius dann sagte war etwas, mit dem er niemals gerechnet hätte: „Du bist nicht der einzige, den seine Eltern nicht besonders mögen." „WAS?" Die Hand, die den Becher hielt, kam so schnell nach unten, dass ein Teil der Flüssigkeit über den Rand schwappte, während Remus Sirius ungläubig ansah. „Willst du damit etwa sagen… glaubst du etwa, dass meine Eltern mich schlagen? Sirius, du hast 'n Knall!" Remus fing an zu lachen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich wie von einer Last befreit – Sirius war auf einer so völlig falschen Fährte, dass er sich wieder sicher fühlte. Sirius hingegen schien von seinem plötzlichen Heiterkeitsausbruch nicht sonderlich überrascht, sondern zuckte nur die Schultern. „Ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht drüber reden willst – macht keinen Spaß." Damit ließ er das Thema fallen und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen. Für den Rest des Abends sprach er kein einziges Wort mehr.

Weder Remus noch Sirius sprachen in den nächsten Tagen über den Verdacht, den Sirius geäußert hatte, aber Remus bemerkte, dass sein Freund ihm hin und wieder nachdenkliche Blicke zuwarf, wenn er glaubte, dass Remus es nicht merkte. Und noch etwas war seltsam – seit dieser Unterhaltung fiel Remus immer öfter eine ältere Ravenclaw-Schülerin in seiner Nähe auf. Sie sprach ihn nie an, aber er sah sie erstaunlich oft, wenn er sich außerhalb des Gryffindor-Turmes aufhielt – und sie hatte immer Pergament und Feder griffbereit. Aber sie hielt sich immer im Hintergrund – und nach einiger Zeit war Remus fast überzeugt, dass es Zufall war. Immerhin sah er sie meistens an Orten, an denen man eine Ravenclaw erwarten würde – der Bibliothek, zum Beispiel. So auch heute. Remus saß mit Peter an einem der Tische und versuchte, einen Sinn in dem Zaubertränke-Text zu finden, der aufgeschlagen vor ihm lag. Ohne großen Erfolg – Zaubertränke war noch nie sein Fach gewesen. Ein paar Tische weiter saß wieder die blonde Ravenclaw, ebenfalls über ein Zaubertränkebuch gebeugt. Remus runzelte die Stirn, dann sagte er leise: „Peter, sieh nicht zu auffällig hin – aber bilde ich mir das nur ein, oder beobachtet die uns?" Man musste Peter eins zu Gute halten – so ungeschickt und trampelig er teilweise auch war, er verstand etwas von Heimlichkeit. Statt sich sofort umzudrehen und das Mädchen anzustarren, ließ er ein paar Augenblicke verstreichen und drehte sich dann zur Seite, um eine weitere Feder aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen. Nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, fragte er leise: „Meinst du Lisande?" Remus zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du kennst ihren Namen?" Peter nickte. „Du nicht? Wir haben sie doch getroffen, als… oh, warte, da warst du nicht dabei. Es war, als du deine Mutter besucht hast, da haben wir Sirius' Cousine und sie getroffen. James hat sie wegen des letzten Quidditch-Spiels gegen Slytherin angequatscht." Remus nickte langsam. „Verstehe…" Er überlegte einen Moment lang. „Quidditch – oh, jetzt weiß ich es, sie ist die Hüterin von Ravenclaw, nicht wahr? Ich habe nach dem Spiel eine Zeitlang geglaubt, James und Sirius würden nie aufhören, über sie und ihre Manöver zu reden!" Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick in ihre Richtung. „Aber trotzdem – beobachtet sie uns jetzt oder nicht?" Peter zuckte die Schultern. „Wenn du mich fragst – nein." Remus nickte erleichtert. Er war also nur ein wenig paranoid – es wäre nicht das erste Mal. Aber wie sollte er es auch nicht sein, wenn er so oft Ablehnung und Misstrauen erlebt hatte, sobald jemand herausgefunden hatte, was er war?

Herannahende Schritte unterbrachen seine Gedankengänge, und gleich darauf standen Sirius und James hinter ihnen. Remus sah auf und lächelte. „Hey – habt ihr endlich eingesehen, dass es auch euch gut tun würde, ein bisschen zu lernen?" Es war regelrecht unheimlich, wie wenig Zeit die beiden auf ihre Hausaufgaben verwendeten und wie gut sie trotzdem im Unterricht waren. Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Lernen – das ist so ein böses Wort! Eigentlich sind wir hier, um euch abzuholen – es schneit, wir sollten jetzt draußen sein!" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss wenigstens noch diesen Aufsatz hier fertig machen, vorher kann ich nicht raus." Peter warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die weiße Pracht vor den Fenstern, dann nickte er zögernd. „Ich auch… Professor Ingrediant wird nicht begeistert sein, wenn ich den morgen nicht abgebe!" Sirius grinste. „Ach kommt schon, seid nicht so langweilig – ihr könnt den Aufsatz morgen früh bei irgendwem abschreiben, bei Evans zum Beispiel!" James grinste. „Hm, Miss Feuerkopf – die hat ihren Aufsatz bestimmt perfekt fertig!" Remus nickte. „Wahrscheinlich – aber ich möchte meine Hausaufgaben selber machen, sonst weiß ich ja nie, was ich kann und was nicht." James stöhnte. „Oh mein Gott, Remus – sei nicht so ein Streber, komm mit uns raus!" Aber Remus blieb standhaft, und schließlich einigten sie sich darauf, dass James und Sirius schon nach draußen gehen würden, während Remus und Peter ihre Zaubertrank-Aufgabe fertig machen und sich ihnen danach anschließen würden.

Eine Stunde später waren Remus und Peter endlich mit ihren Hausaufgaben fertig – auch wenn beide das Gefühl hatten, etwas Wesentliches entweder vergessen oder nicht verstanden zu haben. Da allerdings keiner von ihnen auch nur im Entferntesten eine Idee hatte, was es sein konnte, beschlossen sie, die Hausaufgaben für erledigt zu erklären. Nur wenige Minuten später hatten sie die Bibliothek verlassen, ihre Taschen in den Schlafsaal gebracht und waren in ihre warmen Winterumhänge gehüllt auf dem Weg nach draußen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie Sirius und James gefunden hatten – sie waren in der Mitte einer riesigen Schülertraube, die eine Schneeballschlacht veranstaltete. Remus grinste und sah zu, wie sich langsam aus dem allgemeinen Chaos zwei Mannschaften herauskristallisierten und die Schneebälle koordinierter flogen.

„Ihr seht aus wie Weihnachtsmänner – dabei ist es noch einen halben Monat hin!" Die Schneeballschlacht war vorbei, das von James und Sirius angeführte Team hatte gewonnen – aber die beiden waren von Kopf bis Fuß mit Schnee bedeckt, der langsam in ihren Haaren schmolz. Remus musterte die beiden lachend, während Sirius nur schnaubte. „Weihnachten – meinetwegen könnte das auch noch länger hin sein!" Die gute Stimmung, in der er vor wenigen Minuten noch gewesen war, war urplötzlich verflogen, aber er weigerte sich, darüber zu sprechen. Remus runzelte die Stirn. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Sirius so etwas sagte, aber er hatte bis jetzt nie über seine Gründe gesprochen.

Weihnachten kam näher, um mit jedem verstreichenden Tag schien Sirius' Laune ein bisschen schlechter zu werden. Irgendwann wurde es Remus zu viel. „Mensch Sirius, jetzt hör doch endlich auf, so ein Gesicht zu ziehen – oder erklär uns wenigstens, was du an Weihnachten nicht magst! Sei doch froh, du kannst nach Hause zu deiner Familie – ich muss über die Feiertage hier bleiben!" Sirius horchte auf. „Du bleibst hier – wieso dass denn?" Remus zuckte die Achseln. „Mein Vater muss dienstlich ins Ausland, und meine Mutter begleitet ihn als Assistentin. Sie haben mir zwar angeboten mitzukommen, aber darauf hatte ich ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, die beiden werden den ganzen Tag beschäftigt sein – und nur um im Hotel zu hocken muss ich da nicht mitfahren. Also bleibe ich hier." „Oh." Danach sagte Sirius eine Weile gar nichts mehr, sondern starrte sein Quidditch-Magazin an. Dann fragte er plötzlich: „Wenn Deine Mutter mitfährt – heißt das, dass es ihr besser geht?" Remus hätte sich selber verfluchen können – mit dieser Frage hätte er rechnen müssen! Aber er hatte ohnehin entschieden, dass er die angebliche Krankheit seiner Mutter nicht mehr strapazieren konnte und sich etwas Neues einfallen lassen musste – gut, dass er dafür zwei Monate Zeit hatte! Der nächste Vollmond lag kurz nach Weihnachten und war der eigentliche Grund dafür, nicht nach Hause zu fahren – die Heulende Hütte war ein sehr viel besserer Ort für ihn, als der kleine Kellerraum zu Hause, und er hatte mit seinen Eltern zusammen entschieden, dass er in den Ferien deshalb in Hogwarts bleiben würde, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel. Aber wenigstens war das ein Monat, in dem er keine Ausrede basteln musste – soweit er wusste, war er der einzige aus seinem Jahrgang, der hier blieb.

Plötzlich sah Sirius auf: „Vielleicht bleibe ich auch…" „Wieso dass denn?" Remus konnte nur hoffen, dass sein geschockter Tonfall nur verständnislos, aber nicht abweisend klang. Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Na ja – es ist nicht so, als wären meine Eltern heiß drauf, mich zu sehen, weißt du. Ich muss mir nur was einfallen lassen, weswegen sie mich hier lassen…" Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn du so unbedingt bleiben willst – wie wäre es dann, wenn du deine Eltern einfach darum bitten würdest?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall – dann würden sie mir ja einen Gefallen tun, und das wird nicht passieren." Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu James, der schweigend im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett saß und der Unterhaltung zuhörte, ohne sich daran zu beteiligen. James war der einzige, dem er bisher ausführlich von seiner Familie erzählt hatte; Remus und Peter hatten nur Andeutungen zu hören bekommen. Aber wahrscheinlich wurde es Zeit, offen mit ihnen zu reden – Remus konnte verdammt hartnäckig sein, und spätestens, wenn sie wirklich die Ferien gemeinsam in Hogwarts verbringen sollten, würde er sich nicht mehr abschütteln lassen. Außerdem hatte er immer noch den Verdacht, dass auch Remus' Eltern nicht gerade glücklich über ihren Sohn waren, und er hoffte, mit seiner Geschichte auch den anderen Jungen dazu zu bringen, es zuzugeben.

Sirius seufzte und sagte dann mit erzwungener Ruhe: „Also gut – ich bin der Schandfleck der Familie – immer schon gewesen, weil ich es wage, eine eigene Meinung zu haben und die auch noch zu äußern, weil ich mich nicht herumkommandieren lasse und mich nicht zwingen lasse, Dinge zu tun, die ich absolut nicht machen will. Und seit ich hier bin, ist es nicht gerade besser geworden – ich bekomme wöchentlich Briefe, in denen mir mein Haus vorgeworfen wird. Wenn es nach meinen Eltern gegangen wäre, dann würde ich jetzt in Slytherin sein und die Ehre der Familie hochhalten. Stattdessen bin ich in Gryffindor und fühle mich hier auch noch wohl – und das können sie nicht akzeptieren." Er sah auf und Remus an, der ihn fassungslos anstarrte. „Werfen sie dir etwa vor, dass nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist? Aber – das kannst Du doch nicht beeinflussen!" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein – aber das zeigt mal wieder, dass ich unwürdig bin, den Namen Black zu tragen – als wenn ich darum gebeten hätte! – und dass ich in Gefahr bin, die Familie in Schande zu bringen." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Das verstehe ich nicht – ich meine, es sind deine _Eltern_, wie können sie so von dir denken?" Sirius zuckte die Achseln. „Wieso sollten sie nicht – du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass mein Bruder und ich existieren, weil sie Kinder _haben_ wollten – wir sind bloß da, um das Überleben des Familiennamens zu sichern. Und so wie es aussieht, wird Regulus das auch tun, er ist im Gegensatz zu mir ein wahrer Sohn der Familie – und ein würdiger Erbe." Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Ist dein Bruder älter oder jünger?" „Jünger, er kommt nächstes Jahr nach Hogwarts – und wird ganz sicher nach Slytherin kommen, die richtige Einstellung dafür hat er!"

Remus schwieg. Dann sagte er leise: „Es muss schrecklich sein, wenn man so eine Familie hat." Sirius nickte. „Lustig ist es nicht – aber jetzt bin ich ja den größten Teil des Jahres hier, dass ist viel wert! Hat jemand eine Idee, wie ich es schaffe, hier zu bleiben?" Rundum Kopfschütteln. Sirius zuckte die Schultern. „Na ja – ich habe ja noch ein bisschen Zeit, mir wird schon was einfallen!"

Sirius verbrachte die nächsten Tage damit Pläne zu schmieden. Er hatte es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, die Ferien zusammen mit Remus in Hogwarts zu verbringen und war wild entschlossen, diesen Plan umzusetzen.

Remus hingegen fand sich in einer unerwarteten Zwickmühle wieder. Einerseits hoffe er für Sirius, dass dieser seiner ungeliebten Familie entkommen konnte und war auch nicht gerade böse über die Aussicht, die Ferien nicht völlig allein verbringen zu müssen; andererseits geriet er jedoch in Panik, wenn er an den Vollmond dachte. Er selbst hatte die Ausrede mit seiner kranken Mutter unmöglich gemacht – wie sollte er Sirius nur erklären, warum er im Krankenflügel und verletzt war? Wie sollte er eine glaubhafte Ausrede finden, wenn er den ganzen Tag mit Sirius zusammen war? Einen Monat später wäre es kein Problem mehr – wenn er nicht ständig unter Beobachtung eines einzigen seiner Freunde stand, gab es eine Menge Möglichkeiten für ihn – zur Not konnte er sogar seine Mutter wieder erkranken lassen – aber allein mit Sirius würde es ihm schwer fallen, mit etwas Glaubwürdigem aufzuwarten.

Die Ferien rückten näher, und noch immer hatte Sirius keine Idee gehabt, wie er seine Eltern davon überzeugen könnte, ihn in Hogwarts bleiben zu lassen. Für den Moment hatte er den Versuch, sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, aufgegeben – etwas anderes fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Die vier Gryffindor-Erstklässler hatten sich eine neue Möglichkeit einfallen lassen, den Slytherins eins auszuwischen – dieses Mal allen gleichzeitig. Für solche Aktionen waren sie inzwischen berüchtigt – und hatten dafür den Spitznamen „Marauders" bekommen. Wer auf diesen Namen gekommen war, wusste niemand mehr, aber wenn von den vieren die Rede war, hießen sie bei Mitschülern und Lehrern nur noch so. Die Idee für ihren neuesten Streich war ihnen im Unterricht gekommen, als sie einen Verwandlungs-Zauber gelernt hatten, mit dem man Farben und Formen von unbewegten Gegenständen verändern konnte. James hatte sofort eine Idee gehabt, wie man diesen Zauber für einen Streich gegen die Slytherins verwenden konnte. Alles, was dazu notwendig war, war ein unbeobachteter Moment in der Großen Halle und gute Beherrschung des Zaubers. Das erstere war morgens kurz vor dem Frühstück kein Problem – für das zweite vertrauten die vier auf Sirius und Remus, die am besten in Verwandlungen waren.

Der Plan wurde eine gute Woche vor Beginn der Weihnachtsferien in die Tat umgesetzt. Die vier schlichen sich früh morgens aus dem Gryffindor-Turm und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Die Korridore lagen wie ausgestorben da, noch nicht einmal die Katze des Hausmeisters war zu sehen – was auch gut war, denn wo diese Katze war, war Filch nicht fern. Sie erreichten die Halle und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit – ihr Ziel war das große Banner des Hauses Slytherin, das zusammen mit denen der anderen Häuser die Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch schmückte – und bald nicht mehr so aussah, wie Salazar Slytherin es einst entworfen hatte…

Zunächst fiel beim Frühstück niemandem etwas auf. Schüler und Lehrer kämpften zu gleichen Teilen mit ihrer Müdigkeit, und niemand achtete auf die Wand hinter dem Lehrertisch und die dort hängenden Banner – bis der Hauslehrer der Slytherins in die Große Halle kam. Professor Hennings, seines Zeichens Lehrer für alte Runen, war genau derjenige, auf den die Marauders gewartet hatten – er war dafür bekannt, zu jeder Mahlzeit ein Ritual zu vollziehen, dass noch niemals gefehlt hatte: er kam zum Lehrertisch, stellte sich neben seinen Platz, drehte sich kurz zum Slytherin-Banner um, verzog seine dünnen Lippen zu etwas, was mit viel gutem Willen als stolzes Lächeln bezeichnet werden konnte, und setzte sich erst dann steif an den Tisch. So auch heute – aber das Lächeln, das sich sonst beim Anblick des Wappens bot, wollte sich dieses Mal nicht einstellen. Statt der silbernen Schlange wand sich heute auf dem grünen Hintergrund ein rot-golden gestreifter Flubberwurm.

Professor Hennings drehte sich sehr langsam um und ließ seinen kalten Blick über die versammelten Schüler schweifen. Dann fragte er mit seiner kühlen, ruhigen Stimme: „Wer war das?" So ruhig sein Tonfall auch gewesen war, durchdrang er doch die üblichen Frühstücks-Geräusche – Stimmengewirr und das Klappern von Geschirr und Besteck – mühelos. Plötzlich flogen alle Köpfe hoch und hunderte von Augenpaaren richteten sich auf das verwandelte Slytherin-Banner. Und dann brach ein Tumult in der Großen Halle aus, wie er lange nicht mehr dort stattgefunden hatte. Am Gryffindor-Tisch blieb kein einziger Schüler sitzen – alle waren plötzlich auf den Beinen, klatschten, johlten und trampelten vor Begeisterung. Bei den Slytherins herrschte das genaue Gegenteil. Auch dort waren die meisten aufgesprungen, aber anstatt der Begeisterungsrufe schallten von dort Buhrufe und Drohungen gegen die Gryffindors. Die Tische zwischen denen der verfeindeten Häuser, an denen die Ravenclaw- und Hufflepuff-Schüler saßen, boten nicht so ein einheitliches Bild. Einige der Schüler lachten und klatschten mit den Gryffindors, andere saßen kopfschüttelnd und mit missbilligenden Minen da. Am auffälligsten freute sich am Ravenclaw-Tisch Sirius' Cousine Andromeda. Sie war auf ihren Sitz geklettert, klatschte begeistert und drehte den Slytherins eine lange Nase. Ihre blonde Freundin lachte zwar auch, versuchte aber gleichzeitig, Andromeda von der Bank zu ziehen, aber diese leistete den eher halbherzigen Versuchen erfolgreichen Widerstand. Am Lehrertisch hingegen herrschte Schweigen – der einzige, der hilflos kicherte, war der riesige Wildhüter Hagrid. Die meisten der Lehrer zeigten eine neutrale Mine, aber Remus hätte schwören können, dass sich Professor Ingrediant, die Zaubertränke-Lehrerin, nur mit großer Mühe das Lachen verbiss. Und auch die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick machten den Eindruck, als wären ihre ruhigen Minen eher Masken. Als klar wurde, dass sich der Lärm unter den Schülern nicht von alleine legen würde, erhob sich Professor Dumbledore. Sein silberner Bart zuckte leicht, als würde auch er sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, dann hob er die Hände und die Stimme. „Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuheeeeeeeee!"

Und das, was sämtliche andere Lehrer als immer wiederkehrendes Wunder betrachteten, geschah: der beliebte Schulleiter schaffte es augenblicklich, Ruhe in das Chaos zu bringen. Zwar lachten immer noch etliche Schüler, aber der Lärmpegel war soweit zurückgegangen, dass er sich verständlich machen konnte. Mit klar vernehmlicher Stimme sagte er streng, aber mit zwinkernden Augen: „Hieronymus, ich glaube, Sie wollten den Schülern eine Frage stellen." Professor Hennings kniff die Lippen zusammen und nickte kurz. Dann wandte er sich wieder an die Schüler. „Ich kann nicht umhin, als diese Tat als einen Angriff auf die Ehre des Hauses Slytherin zu werten. Wer auch immer diesen kindischen Zauber ausgeführt hat, sollte sich jetzt freiwillig melden, bevor ich zu drastischeren Maßnahmen greifen muss."

Remus biss sich auf die Lippen und sagte sich immer wieder, das nichts passieren konnte – es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihm und seinen Freunden nachzuweisen, dass sie es gewesen waren. Er hatte zwar von einem Zauber gehört, der die letzten von einem Zauberstab benutzten Zauber erscheinen ließ, aber selbst Hennings würde kaum jeden einzelnen Schüler überprüfen! Peter, der neben ihm saß, sah noch nervöser aus und versteckte sich halb hinter Sirius' Rücken, der auf seiner anderen Seite völlig unbeeindruckt weiterfrühstückte.

Plötzlich entstand am Slytherin-Tisch eine Bewegung und einer der Schüler stand auf. Peter wurde blass, und auch Remus fühlte sich plötzlich extrem unwohl, als er Severus Snape erkannte. Das Gefühl bestätigte sich fast umgehend, als Snape mit seiner öligen Stimme sagte: „Professor, verzeihen Sie…" Hennings drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ja, Severus?" Seine kalten Augen ruhten mit einem gewissen wohlwollenden Ausdruck auf dem Jungen – Hennings war dafür bekannt, sein eigenes Haus deutlich zu bevorzugen. Snape warf einen höhnischen Blick zu den Gryffindors und sagte dann deutlich vernehmbar: „Ich habe es gesehen, Professor – es waren Lupin und Black, und Potter und Pettigrew waren dabei!"

Plötzlich herrschte in der Großen Halle eisige Stille – und dann brachen am Gryffindor-Tisch gegen Snape gerichtete Buhrufe aus. Remus und Sirius wechselten einen kurzen Blick, und Sirius zuckte die Achseln. „Sieh's mal so", murmelte er, „wenigstens streichen wir jetzt den Ruhm dafür ein!" Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Ja – und den Punkteabzug, die Strafarbeit und die Briefe nach Hause – also _ich_ würde lieber auf den Ruhm verzichten!" James starrte Snape wütend an. „Wo hat der Kerl sich denn versteckt? Ich dachte, wir wären allein gewesen!"

Am Lehrertisch hatte sich Professor Hennings umgedreht und kam nun mit schnellen, energischen Schritten auf die Täter zu. Er blieb direkt vor ihnen stehen und fragte dann gefährlich ruhig: „Nun – geben Sie diese schändliche Tat zu, oder muss ich dazu Ihre Zauberstäbe befragen?" Sirius lachte. „Warum sollten wir es leugnen? Das ist doch nichts, wofür wir uns schämen müssten!" Jetzt wurde auch Remus blass – _diese_ Antwort war eindeutig zu unverschämt! Professor Hennings schien der gleichen Meinung zu sein, denn seine Augen verengten sich gefährlich. „So, Black – Sie sind also auch noch stolz darauf, Ihre Mitschüler, Lehrer und nicht zu vergessen den edelsten von Hogwarts' Gründern zutiefst beleidigt zu haben? Dreißig Punkte Abzug – für jeden von Ihnen! Und für Sie Black, wegen extremer Unverschämtheit noch einmal zehn Punkte Abzug! Außerdem werden Sie alle sich heute Abend bei mir zur Strafarbeit melden. Ich werde sicherstellen, dass Mr. Filch extrem unangenehme Aufgaben für Sie findet, die Sie dazu anregen werden, über Ihre Tat nachzudenken!" Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich mit wehenden Roben um und rauschte zum Lehrertisch zurück.

Am Abend erschienen die vier in viel zu guter Stimmung – zumindest nach Professor Henningss Meinung – in dessen Büro, um ihre Strafarbeiten abzuleisten. Der Runenkundler musterte die vier Jungen kurz, dann sagte er kühl: „Nun gut, zu Ihren Strafen. Black – in die Bibliothek, Madam Pince hat mir anvertraut, dass sie Hilfe mit einigen alten Folianten braucht. Potter – zu Mr. Filch, es sind etliche Toiletten zu putzen. Lupin, melden Sie sich bei Mr. Filch, die Quidditch-Pokale brauchen eine Politur. Pettigrew, Professor Sprout braucht Hilfe beim Düngen der Alraunen. – Nun, was stehen Sie hier noch herum, Sie hatten doch nicht etwa erwartet, dass ich Sie zusammen lassen würde?" Die vier Jungen, die genau das erwartet hatten, starrten ihn entsetzt an, und Hennings lächelte mit Genugtuung. „Ach, noch etwas – kommen Sie nicht auf die Idee, tauschen zu wollen, ich habe mir sehr genau überlegt, was für jeden von Ihnen das Beste ist!" Damit hatte er eindeutig Recht. Die einzelnen Strafen an sich waren nicht besonders schlimm – aber die Verteilung hatte es in sich. Sirius hasste Bücher, und wenn Hennings von alten Folianten sprach, konnte man davon ausgehen, dass es seiner Meinung nach langweilige schwere und mit Sicherheit dick verstaubte Werke handelte – die Remus wahrscheinlich mit Freude in die Finger bekommen hätte. Remus hingegen machte sich nicht viel aus Quidditch – und die Aussicht, die Pokale polieren zu müssen, war für ihn einfach nur langweilig, während Sirius oder James das wahrscheinlich als kleine Unannehmlichkeit betrachtet hätten, wenn es die Gelegenheit beinhaltete, stundenlang die Quidditch-Geschichte von Hogwarts vor Augen geführt zu bekommen. James musste die Toiletten putzen – ausgerechnet der Junge aus reichem Haus, der noch nie in seinem Leben irgendeine Art von Hausarbeit hätte machen müssen. Diese Aufgabe hätte Peter, der seiner Mutter oft hatte helfen müssen, nicht viel ausgemacht. Die Aussicht hingegen, sich im Dunkeln mit den hinterhältigen Alraunen befassen zu müssen, behagte dem ängstlichen Jungen gar nicht – James oder Sirius hingegen hätten die Gelegenheit begrüßt, nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit aus dem Schloss heraus und in eines der Gewächshäuser, die normalerweise den älteren Jahrgängen vorbehalten waren, hineinzukommen. Professor Hennings hatte sich wirklich sehr genaue Gedanken gemacht – und offenbar hatte er sich auch sehr genau über die Marauders erkundigt. Keiner von ihnen hatte bis jetzt Unterricht bei Hennings gehabt; sein Fach Runenkunde stand erst ab dem dritten Schuljahr auf dem Stundenplan, und auch dann nur als Wahlpflichtfach. Mit einem letzten, teils wütenden, teils resignierten Blick auf den unangenehmen Lehrer verließen die vier sein Büro und begaben sich zu ihren jeweiligen Aufgaben.

Remus betrachtete die beiden Briefe, die die Posteule ihm gebracht hatte, ängstlich. Er erwartete von seinen Eltern nicht gerade ein Lob für den Streich gegen Slytherin – und seine Mutter konnte äußerst spitz werden, wenn sie mit etwas nicht einverstanden war. Er wunderte sich allerdings, warum seine Eltern ihm jeder einen einzelnen Brief geschrieben hatten, anstatt eine gemeinsame Strafpredigt aufzusetzen. Schließlich seufzte er und riss zunächst den Brief seiner Mutter auf.

_Remus,_

_Ich weiß, dass es für Jungen in Deinem Alter als natürlich betrachtet wird, in der Schule Streiche zu spielen und ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass Du Dich offenbar wohl genug fühlst, um es zu tun, aber ich bin nicht überzeugt davon, dass Du Dir wirklich darüber bewusst bist, was Du getan hast. Das Banner eines anderen Hauses lächerlich zu machen ist nicht witzig, sondern sehr verletzend für die Schüler dieses Hauses. Greife nicht den Stolz anderer an, wenn Du nicht willst, dass Dein eigener verletzt wird! Versprich mir, dass so etwas nicht mehr vorkommt!_

_Mum_

Remus schluckte und griff zögernd nach dem Brief seines Vaters. Wenn seine Mutter sich so kurz fasste, hieß das, dass sie wirklich böse war. Was mochte sein Vater nur dazu zu sagen haben, dass er es für erforderlich gehalten hatte, einen eigenen Brief zu verfassen?

_Mein Sohn,_

_hast Du erst den Brief von Deiner Mutter gelesen? Falls nicht, tu es jetzt. So, ich hoffe, Du fühlst Dich jetzt ausreichend gescholten und zutiefst zerknirscht – aber keine Sorge, ich habe nicht vor, Dir das gleich noch einmal zu schreiben, das kann Deine Mutter besser als ich (kennen und lieben wir nicht beide ihre scharfe Zunge?) Was ich Dir sagen möchte – und was Mum meint, aber nicht für angemessen hält, es Dir zu sagen – ist, dass ich sehr froh bin, dass Du in Hogwarts so gute Freunde gefunden hast, dass Du Dich wohl genug fühlst, um mit ihnen zusammen solche Streiche durchzuführen. Ich kenne Dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass Du Dich niemals zu so etwas überreden lassen würdest, wenn es nicht wirklich _gute_ Freunde wären._

_Als verantwortungsvoller Vater muss ich Dir jetzt natürlich schreiben, dass der Scherz nicht gerade geschmackvoll war – aber als ehemaliger Gryffindor kann ich nur sagen: Herzlichen Glückwunsch!_

_Ich wünschte, Du könntest über Weihnachten nach Hause kommen, aber wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich besser, wenn Du in Hogwarts bleibst._

_Mum und ich werden Dich vermissen!_

_Dad_

Remus lächelte überrascht und griff nach seinem Becher, als ihn plötzlich ein lauter Schrei neben ihm zusammenzucken ließ.

„Ich hab's geschafft!!!!" Sirius ließ den Brief, den er gerade erhalten hatte, auf seinen Teller fallen und trommelte begeistert mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch. Remus verschluckte sich fast an seinem Kürbissaft. Nachdem er den noch fast vollen Becher vorsichtig außerhalb von Sirius' Reichweite abgestellt hatte, fragte er neugierig: „Was hast du geschafft?" Sirius grinste von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. „Ich bleibe über Weihnachten hier!!!" „Was?" Plötzlich hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde zu hundert Prozent für sich. „Was hast du getan? Ich meine, wieso sind deine Eltern plötzlich damit einverstanden?" James' Augen glitzerten aufgeregt hinter seinen Brillengläsern, und Sirius zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich musste gar nichts mehr machen! Hennings hat doch an unsere Eltern geschrieben – und ich habe gestern einen Brief bekommen. Hier, hör zu!" Er kramte einen zerknitterten Brief mit eingeprägtem Wappen im Kopf hervor und las vor: „… blablabla… _Da Du Dich wieder einmal der Familie unwürdig gezeigt hast indem Du das edelste Haus Deiner Schule in unverzeihlicher Weise beleidigt hast, sehen Dein Vater und ich uns nicht in der Lage, Dich über Weinachten nach Hause kommen zu lassen. Die Schande, die Du über den Namen der Familie gebracht hast…_ und so weiter und so fort. Ich habe sofort zurückgeschrieben, dass das wegen so einer Kleinigkeit doch übertrieben wäre – und heute schreiben sie, dass ich mich ja nicht vor den Sommerferien zu Hause blicken lassen soll und sie mich am liebsten auch noch in den Sommerferien hier lassen würden, wenn die Schule nicht schließen würde. Damit ist es offiziell, sie werden es sich nicht noch mal anders überlegen!!!!" Sirius strahlte seine Freunde an, und Remus zwang sie zu einer begeisterten Antwort. Aber insgeheim fragte er sich, wie er – oder besser: sein Geheimnis – diese Weihnachtsferien überstehen sollte.


End file.
